Slow Bloom
by GirlyGeek
Summary: Since joining the Chargers, Krem's life has been good. But, it's not until he meets Vyolet that it becomes great.
1. Beginning

I don't own anything pertaining to Dragon Age...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...Haven...<em>

"Good sparring today, Krem," Iron Bull said as he made his way towards the tavern with his Second at his side. "You're still dropping your left shoulder though. How many times have I warned you about that?"

Krem had been about to answer, but instead grunted softly when he walked straight into a waif of an elf who had not seen where she was walking due to the giant pile of scrolls she was carrying. His arms immediately shot out to catch the girl before she fell backwards with a surprised squeak, and he gave her small but friendly smile as he held her steady. "Sorry about that."

The elf smiled sheepishly even though she did not meet Krem's eyes. "It's my fault, Ser," she said softly while tucking her chestnut hair behind her ears. "I should've been looking where I was going..." She shrank away from Krem's touch and dropped to her knees to pick up the scrolls she had dropped. "I'll be more careful next time. It won't happen again," she added hastily while keeping her gaze averted.

Krem motioned to Iron Bull that he would catch up to him, and then dropped into a crouch to help the young woman gather up the fallen rolls of parchment. He could tell from her robes that she was a mage-no doubt one of the ones from Redcliffe that had allied with Avery. "No need to act like you did anything wrong," Krem soothed with a small chuckle. "Especially since you didn't. I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently when the girl flinched upon his handing her a scroll. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

The elf paused in her actions and shyly raised her gaze. "Sorry," she said in a hushed voice as she accepted the scroll. "I'm so used to being in the wrong...I suppose I don't even try to defend myself anymore."

Having been distracted by the elf's striking, violet eyes that were almost too big for her delicate face, and the small smattering of freckles across her nose, Krem frowned a little at her words. "You should always try and defend yourself," he said while handing the girl the other scrolls he had just picked up.

The elf's eyes became sad before she averted her gaze once more. "No...that always made things worse," she whispered before standing-shrinking away when Krem offered her a hand up. "Thank you for your help, Ser. It was very kind," she said with a small bow of her head as she turned on her heel to leave while clutching the scrolls to her.

Krem cleared his throat. "I'm Krem," he said. "What's your name?"

The elf stopped in her tracks and stood still for a moment before slowly turning enough so she could easily look at Krem over her shoulder. "Vyolet...my name is Vyolet," she answered softly before swiftly turning and hurrying away.

"Vyolet..." Krem whispered while leaning against the tavern door and watching the small, fleeting figure with an absent smile curling upon his lips. "With eyes like that...how could she be named anything else?"

"Pretty girl. A little scrawny for my taste, but still pretty."

Krem started before turning his head so he could mock glare up at Iron Bull who was now standing beside him with two tankards in his hands. "How in the name of Andraste's flaming ass can someone as big as you walk so bloody quietly?"

Bull smirked and chuckled. "It's a talent," he replied while handing Krem one of the tankards and motioning for him to join him inside. "But as I was saying, pretty girl. You should talk to her again, but be careful about it. Don't make any sudden moves...life has given her a beating."

"You noticed that too, Chief?" Krem asked softly as he sat down across a table from the qunari.

"Knew it the second you grabbed her to keep her from falling," Bull answered simply as he took a long drink of ale. "Little rabbit was flinching like she was expecting you to punch her for running into you."

Krem sighed and looked into the contents of his tankard. "Sometimes I forget how different it is for mages outside of Tevinter." He took a drink of ale.

"Yeah, well, you can't have them ruling _everywhere_," Iron Bull said simply while swirling the contents of his tankard.

"Doesn't mean they have to be treated worse than dogs, either," Krem said pointedly.

"So show her what that's like," Bull said pointedly. "You above all people know what it's like to be shunned and mistreated for simply being what you are. Show her some kindness and understanding the next time you see her." He gave a small shrug of his massive shoulders. "You know I'm not one for coddling, but in this case, I think an exception must be made. Shit, even _I_ know better than to stomp on a bunny rabbit."

Even though Krem felt an odd fluttering in his chest at the thought of seeing Vyolet again, he ignored it. "We'll see," he answered passively. "Who knows if we'll see each other again...especially if once the Breach is sealed. "Don't see much cause for the Chargers to hang around here once that's done."

"You don't fool me," Bull said simply. "I saw the way you were looking after her like some lovesick pup." He grinned. "You like her."

Krem cleared his throat and shifted in his seat and fought down the blush that threatened to tinge his cheeks. This was the first time since joining the Chargers that he had ever really shown an interest in a girl. It was not that he had never had an interest in them or wanted one for himself, but he simply had not been able to find one who was understanding-not to mention, accepting-of his situation. So, he had simply chosen to abstain. But there had been something about Vyolet that made him question that decision. "I barely know her, Chief."

"So get to know her better," Bull replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What would be the point?" Krem asked. "We'll be pulling up stakes once the Breach is dealt with, and I'll just end up leaving her behind. Who knows what'll happen to the mages once the Breach is dealt with..." He could not hide the tinge of worry in his voice as images of Vyolet being abused and subjugated filled his mind.

"Chargers could always use an extra pair of hands," Bull replied pointedly. "Talk to her, Krem. If you like her, we can bring her along when we leave. She'll be under our protection, and she'll be earning her place in the world. It's a win either way, and if the two of you hit it off, well...that's just the frosting on top of the cake. If not, well...at least, she'll have a friend."

Krem visibly perked up at Iron Bull's suggestion of bringing Vyolet with them when they left, but he cleared his throat and tried to appear casual. "We'll see," he replied while sitting back in his chair in what he hoped was a casual position.

Iron Bull chuckled and gave a small shake of his head-instantly seeing through the younger man's facade. "Oh, yeah...we'll definitely see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Do you enjoy my writing? Are you a fan of _Dragon Age_ or of the fantasy genre in general? Check out my website for more information on my novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_! The link can be found on my profile page :)


	2. Tilling the Earth

I don't own anything pertaining to Dragon Age...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Tilling the Earth<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Haven…<em>

Standing in front of his tent by the stables, Krem wiped the sweat from the back of his neck with a small cloth, then rolled his head slowly upon his shoulders. It had been a long and hard sparring session, and he was looking forward to spending some time in the tavern relaxing with a pint and some music.

"Oh, look...there goes your little rabbit," Iron Bull said passively. "Vyolet was her name?"

"Hah, hah, very funny, Chief," Krem replied dryly. "Not falling for that one…_again_."

Bull had been teasing him about Vyolet for days. He had not done it to be mean, not by any stretch. Though it _did _tickle the qunari whenever Krem blushed and became flustered, all of his teasing had been a means of motivating his Second to pursue the timid elf.

"No, really," Bull replied while motioning towards the gates with a nod of his head. "She's really right over there."

Krem slowly turned enough to glance over his shoulder, and his heart raced just a bit, and he smiled when he saw Vyolet standing by the large gate-an empty basket draped over an arm as she fasted her cloak about her slim shoulders.

"What're you waiting for? Go talk to her," Bull prompted.

Krem stiffened. "I uh…no," he shook his head. "No, I've got things to do. I-" He never got a chance to finish his thought before Bull shoved him none too gently towards Violet. Having not been prepared for either the force of the shove, or the shove itself for that matter, Krem tripped over his own feet, face-planted, and slid to a halt before lying in an unceremonious heap at Vyolet's feet.

Vyolet squeaked in surprise and jumped back before staring down confusedly at the figure lying at her feet. She blinked and tilted her head to the side. She remembered that face...that face that was neither feminine nor masculine, and yet still beautifully handsome. She also remembered how that face belonged to a man who had treated her in a kind and friendly manner in spite of the fact that she was a mage-something not everyone at Haven could be accused of doing. While she did not know the mercenary well enough to trust him, she nevertheless could sense that he meant her no harm.

"Well…this is awkward," Krem said with a nervous chuckle and a sheepish smile as he gazed up at Vyolet.

"Krem…" Vyolet mused softly as she dropped to one knee. "Are you alright?" she asked while helping the mercenary into a seated position.

Krem blinked as he shifted position. "You remembered my name," he said in pleasant surprise.

Vyolet smiled shyly and ducked her head enough so that her chestnut hair partially obscured her face. "Of course I did," she said softly. "You're not exactly easy to forget."

Krem gave a small gulp. "Neither are you," he replied softly while standing and gently helping Vyolet to her feet-his heart fluttering at the sight of the blush that colored the elf's visible cheek. Clearing his throat, he glanced down at the empty basket. "If you're going on a picnic, it promises to be a short one," he said with a small smirk.

Vyolet blinked. "What?" She glanced down at her empty basket. "Oh!" A small laugh escaped her. "No…no picnic. The alchemist…he's running low on medicinal herbs, so I volunteered to go out and get some more."

Krem raised an eyebrow. "By yourself?"

"Yes...why?" Vyolet asked.

Krem gave a small shrug. "Dunno…doesn't seem right is all…little thing like you going off into the wilds and snow all alone without any protection."

Vyolet gave the mercenary a small grin. "I'm hardly defenseless…I _am_ a mage, after all."

"True, but…what if you're taken unawares?" Krem asked simply. "You should have someone watch your back." He smiled. "I hereby volunteer myself."

Vyolet blinked. "You're volunteering yourself to come with me to gather herbs?"

"I am indeed," Krem replied with a small nod. "Is that so surprising?"

"Well...yes," Vyolet admitted with a small shrug. "It's hardly exciting...following me around while I aimlessly wander in search of elfroot. In fact, it's downright boring and tedious compared to the life of a mercenary..." She shyly averted her eyes.

Krem's smile grew a bit. "Sometimes, boring is good. Boring is restful…boring gives you a chance to breathe." He reached a hand out for the basket.

Vyloet nervously bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure I won't be bothering you? I wouldn't want to take you away from anything…"

Krem's hands were gentle as he took the basket off Vyolet's arm. "I am completely yours," he said before his eyes widened a bit. "Uh…that is to say…" He hurriedly cleared his throat. "What I meant to say is that, I'm not doing anything at the moment."

"Well…alright then," Vyolet said with a shy smile. "So long as you're sure."

"I _am_," Krem replied with a nod. "Now, if you'll just give me a moment to strap on my weapon, I'll be right with you." He turned to stride back to his tent, but stopped. "Don't go anywhere."

"I can't," Vyolet replied with mild cheek. "You have my basket."

Inwardly, Krem was delighting in the fact that Vyolet had opened up to him-albeit slightly. Outwardly…he reflected this as well-his brown eyes glimmering as his smile became an impish smirk. "So you see my plan is working perfectly," he said before hurrying to his tent and ducking inside.

"You can thank me anytime, now," Iron Bull said in a low drawl from outside the tent.

"For what? The shove or the face-full of snow?" Krem asked dryly as he emerged with his warhammer before strapping it to his back.

"Oh, you survived," Iron Bull said dismissively with a roll of his eye. "Anyway, _someone_ had to give you a kick in the ass otherwise you'd never have talked to that little rabbit."

"Not true," Krem protested weakly while shuffling his feet. "I would've gotten to it eventually…"

Iron Bull chuckled. "Bullshit." He turned Krem around and gave him a small push this time. "You two crazy kids have fun," he teased.

"Go hump a dragon," Krem grumbled as he made his way back to Vyolet-the sound of Bull's booming laughter filling the area. "Lead the way, my lady," Krem said with a smile before blinking and looking to Vyolet questioningly as she stared at him. "What is it?"

"That hammer of yours is bloody huge," Vyolet whispered in awe. "How can you even lift it?"

Krem grinned and gave a small shrug. "I can lift a great many things," he replied simply as he fell into step beside the dainty elf.

"You must be very strong," Vyolet mused as she drew her cloak tighter around her to stave off the chill of the snow.

"When I have to be," Krem replied. "Some instances thought call for a more gentle touch, and I am just as capable of providing that as well."

Vyolet fell silent for a few moments. "You should be proud of that," she replied softly at last. "Not many men can claim that same talent." She stopped in her tracks and dropped into a crouch while drawing a dagger from her belt so she could cut the stalk of elfroot they had just come across. She stood after reaching up and placing it into the basket.

"I know that well enough," Krem answered softly. He watched Vyolet out of the corner of his eye. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Such as?" Vyolet asked while glancing up at her escort.

"Anything...whatever you feel like telling me," Krem replied with a smile. "What's your surname?"

"Taurelle," Vyolet answered after a moment's hesitation. It had been a long time since she had used her surname. Being completely cut off from their families and their previous lives once placed in the Circle, mages were simply referred to by their first names. It was the Templars' final way of driving home the point that they were no longer part of a family...no longer part of society.

It was the kinder method of dehumanization that Tempalrs used.

"Vyolet Taurelle..." Krem mused. "That's lovely...it really rolls off the tongue."

"Thank you," Vyolet said softly with a smile. "What of you?" she asked shyly. "Is Krem short for something?"

"Cremisius Aclassi."

Vyolet tilted her head to the side as she walked. "I like it...it rolls right off the tongue, but..." She looked up at the mercenary. "Krem suits you better, I think," she mused with a small smile.

"It's faster to say, that's for sure," Krem replied with a small chuckle as the odd fluttering of his heart returned. "Though, I must admit...I rather like the way it sounds when you say it...my full name, I mean." He softly cleared his throat and lowered his head a little. "It...sounds almost musical," he added with a shy smile.

A light blush colored Vyolet's cheeks. "Well...that's very kind of you...Cremisius Aclassi," she replied while shyly biting her bottom lip. "I'll try not to say it too often...wouldn't want it to lose its magic." She stopped and crouched to cut another elfroot stalk.

Krem's smile grew a fraction of an inch as he watched the elf. "That would be impossible."

* * *

><p>"And you're sure you'll remember the location of that logging stand?" Vyolet asked. "I think it will come in handy for the Inquisition…"<p>

"I've got a good memory. I'll remember where it is," Krem assured with a smile. "I'll tell the quartermaster as soon as we get back."

Vyolet looked to the now full basket of elfroot and then smiled up at Krem. "Thank you again for coming with me-" Her eyes widened and she blushed. "I mean, thank you for _helping_ me," she said hurriedly. "Yes, yes, you were a _very_ big help, and I thank you _very_ much for _helping_ me. Well we should really be getting back, shouldn't we? Oh, look, there's the path right there!" In her haste to get away from the embarrassing situation, she tripped over a tree root that had been covered by snow, and she landed hard on her front with a muffled grunt.

Krem, who had been smiling and laughing in mirth at the elf's adorable awkwardness, suddenly leapt into action. He dropped to one knee beside Vyolet and help her to turn over onto her back before easing her up into a seated position. "Are you alright?" he asked-his dark eyes filled with concern.

"I…uh…I think so," Vyloet whispered-blushing bright scarlet all the way up to her pointed ears. "I mean, my left ankle hurts, but aside from that, I'm alright."

"Your ankle?" Krem asked. "Would you happen to know any healing magic?"

"No," Vyolet replied with a shake of her head.

Krem motioned to the injured foot. "May I have a look? I need to see if it's broken."

Though she visibly stiffened at the prospect of Krem touching her when she was in so vulnerable a position, Vyolet nevertheless gave a small nod.

Krem kept his movements slow as he gently eased Vyolet's injured ankle up onto his leg. "I'm going to raise the edge of your robe up just a _little_ bit, alright? Just enough for me to get a good look at your foot and ankle."

"Alright…" Vyolet whispered with wide eyes as she tried to keep herself from trembling.

The stark fear in those lovely eyes broke Krem's heart as he pushed up the hem of Vyolet's robe. "I promise," he whispered. "I'm _not_ going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry..." Vyolet whispered while averting her eyes in order to hide the tears that were welling up within them.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for," Krem said pointedly. His fingers were gentle as they examined both Vyolet's ankle as well as her foot, and when he had finished, he sat back on his heel with a smile. "It's just a sprain." He pointedly lowered the hem of Vyolet's robe. "It will heal on its own within the hour, but I can take you to a healer if you'd prefer," he offered.

"No need to bother them with something so trivial," Vyolet replied softly before shivering as the coldness of the snow seeped into her clothes. "Could you possibly help me to my feet?"

Krem gave a small shake of his head. "You shouldn't put any weight on your ankle yet," he said while gently shifting his arms under Vyolet and then standing with her cradled protectively in his arms.

"Wait," Vyolet protested. "You're already carrying my basket and your hammer. Won't my weight be too much?"

"What weight?" Krem asked with a smile as he began walking. "You weigh next to nothing."

"Well…alright then. So long as you're sure." Though she was still generally stiff in Krem's arms, Vyolet nevertheless began to gradually relax within his embrace. "Thank you," she said softly after a few moments.

"For what?" Krem asked.

"For all the things you've done today…done for _me_." Vyolet shyly brushed a chaste kiss to Krem's cheek. "For all of those things, thank you...from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Smiling serenely, Krem unconsciously leaned his head against Vyolet's. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Do you enjoy my writing? Are you a fan of _Dragon Age_ or of the fantasy genre in general? Check out my website for more information on my novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_! The link can be found on my profile page :)


	3. Choosing the Seeds

I don't own anything pertaining to Dragon Age...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Choosing the Seeds<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...Haven...<em>

"So, did you tell her?"

Having just stepped out of his tent the next morning in the trousers and long-sleeved tunic he wore under his armor, Krem looked to his left to see Iron Bull sitting against the stable fence and sharpening the edge of his battle axe with long, deliberate strokes. "Tell her what?" he asked while stretching his arms above his head and rising up onto his toes.

"You know what," Iron Bull replied simply. "When you didn't show up at the tavern last night, I figured the two of you settled in for a long…_talk_." He gave his Second a teasing grin and a wink.

Krem sighed and lowered his arms. "There was no _talking_," he replied while sitting on the stool outside his tent. "Vyolet hurt her ankle while we were out gathering herbs, so I carried her back here-"

"Yeah, I saw that," Bull cut in with a grin. "Being the knight in shining armor…very nice."

"Once I was sure she was resting comfortably with her feet up, I dropped the herbs off with the alchemist, and came back to my tent…" Krem continued as though he had not been interrupted. "…where I stayed for the rest of the night."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone," Krem replied while rolling his head on his shoulders to work out the kinks. "I had a lot of thinking to do."

"Oh? Contemplating your next move with your little rabbit?" Bull asked with a small chuckle.

"Please stop calling her a rabbit," Krem said.

"Nah...it fits her," Bull replied with a chuckle.

Krem sighed-knowing it would be point in arguing tue issue. "I don't think there's going to be a next move...which would hardly make her mine."

"She shoot you down?"

"No, not exactly," Krem replied. "But I got a glimpse at just how much damage had been done to her over the years," he added softly.

Iron Bull raised an eyebrow and paused in sharpening his axe. "Didn't think she'd tell you about it so soon," he mused.

"She didn't," Krem replied softly-his brown eyes sad. "But the way she reacted when she was on her back and I lifted her robes just enough so I could check the extent of her ankle injury told me all I needed to know," he said with a scowl. "The fear in her eyes, and the way she trembled…it's as though she expected me to rip the clothes from her body, and…"

Iron Bull growled low in his throat. "Fucking shithead Templars. I know not _all_ of them are bad. Obviously, Cullen would never have abused his power in such a way...just a feeling I have about him, but there's _enough_ bad ones in the bunch that give them_ all_ a bad name." His large, powerful hands tightened around the handle of his giant axe. "I _hate_ men like that. They're not even men. They're nothing more than bullies preying on the weak." He sighed heavily and look to Krem. "So what's your plan?"

"I'm going to be her friend," Krem replied simply as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. "That's what she needs." He sighed. "Of course, this also means there's no pressure on _me_ and I can relax and not have to worry about what she might think once I tell her I was born a woman."

Iron Bull watched his Second carefully. "You gonna be alright with that, Krem? Being just her friend, I mean? I've seen the way you look at her, and the way your face gets when you talk or even think about her. It's not love...it's far too soon for that, but you definitely care about her."

"That's because I_ do_ care about her," Krem answered. "The mere thought of her makes me smile and warms my heart, but the last thing she needs is to worry that I'm going to try and paw at her or dominate her like the brutes she's encountered in the past." He frowned. "The way she looked at me with those eyes full of fear while I was _helping_ her...that's not something I'll soon forget." He sighed. "She _needs_ a friend...someone she can be at ease with and who will simply allow her to_…be,_ so that's what I'll be for her. I'll be her friend...and it will be enough for me."

"You sure about that?" Bull asked. "Little rabbit might surprise you and reveal that she would actually _like _you to ravish her at some point."

"I'm not looking to be surprised," Krem replied softly before giving a small shrug. "If something happens between Vyolet and myself, then I certainly won't fight it, but I'm not going to try and force it. If it happens, then it happens. In the meantime, I'll just be happy to be by her side in any way that I can."

Sighing before giving a small chuckle, Bull resumed sharpening the edge of his axe. "Well, Krem…you're a stronger man than I."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Do you enjoy my writing? Are you a fan of _Dragon Age_ or of the fantasy genre in general? Check out my website for more information on my novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_! The link can be found on my profile page :)


	4. Planting the Seeds

I don't own anything pertaining to Dragon Age...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Planting the Seeds<strong>

* * *

><p>In the midst of all the celebrations and revelry, Vyolet stood off by herself and smiled serenely as she up at the sky. Having been one of the mages picked to help power Inquisitor Lavellan's mark, she could not help but feel a small measure of pride in the part she had played in closing the Breach. However, that pride and satisfaction wavered as a new thought entered her mind.<p>

What was to become of her now?

Would the mage rebellion resume?

Now that the Breach had been closed, would the Inquisition still honor the alliance with the mages, or would they throw them to the wolves now that they had served their purpose?

"Figured you'd be dancing…or at the very least have a drink in your hand."

Though startled by the sudden intrusion, the familiar sound of the voice calmed Vyolet's nerves and allowed her to turn her head towards it with a smile. "I had a small glass of wine already, but...I'm afraid dancing is out of the question since I don't know how to dance," she replied with a small shrug.

Krem gave a small nod of understanding while placing his massive hammer down on the ground and leaning it against a nearby bench. "I'm not the best at it, but..." He offered Vyolet his arm and smiled. "I'd be willing to look like a fool so long as I had company." He winked playfully.

Vyolet smiled and a small giggle escaped her. However, her hand faltered and hesitated as she was about to accept Krem's arm. Instead, she nervously bit her bottom lip before raising her gaze to those warm, brown eyes. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked softly.

Krem blinked and tilted his head to the side. "Do I _need_ a reason?" he asked.

Vyolet shifted her feet a little. "It's just that...I'm not used to random acts of kindness...I haven't been for very long time," she averted her gaze. "Not since I was taken to the Circle when I was five."

"You didn't find any kindness amongst your fellow mages?" Krem asked while lowering his arm. "I thought you would've been kin of sort."

Vyolet gave a small snort of derision and shook her head-her lavender eyes sad. "What kin? I was the lowly knife-ear other mages my age threw to the wolves when they needed a scapegoat."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Krem asked.

"I did at first," Vyolet replied softly. "I fought at first...but the punishment at the hands of my Templar jailers was always worse when I fought…so much worse." She averted her eyes. "And it was always _my_ word against that of my peers...and I had the nerve to be born an elf as well as a mage which meant my word meant nothing. I was the lowest of the low. I was nothing, and I was reminded of that every moment I spent in that accursed tower." She stubbornly blinked away her tears. "I wouldn't expect you to understand that type of helplessness," she murmured.

"Well, I _do_," Krem answered in a soft but fervent voice. "I understand better than you think." Upon being rewarded with a blank stare, he motioned for Vyolet to follow him to the nearby bench. "What do you know of Tevinter?" he asked once they were both seated.

"I know that in spite what the Chantry teaches that mages are free there," Vyolet answered. "They are celebrated for what they are instead of being told that they were born wrong."

"That's an idealistic way of looking at it, but...not too far off point," Krem replied. "Yes, life in Tevinter can be good...so long as you're a mage." He sighed. "When you're not a mage, you're looked down upon by your "betters", and it's a constant struggle to get by. If you're lucky, you can have moderate success as a merchant or some other kind of tradesman if joining the military isn't the life for you."

"Speaking from experience?" Vyolet asked.

Krem gave a small nod. "I am. My father was a tailor, but he lost his business. In attempts to keep my family from being sold into slavery, my mother tried to force me into marriage. I refused."

"You didn't think that you would grow to love your wife?" Vyolet asked.

Krem sighed and hung his head. It was now or never. "It wouldn't have been a wife...it would've been a husband."

Vyolet blinked. "They can force people into same-sex marriages in Tevinter?" she asked curiously.

"No," Krem answered with a shake of his head. "Those kinds of relationships are hid in the dark...especially within the Altus class…the upper class," he clarified.

Vyolet tilted her head to the side. "But that would mean that you're..." Realization dawned upon her face, and her eyes widened. "Oh..." She rested a hand on Krem's arm. "I am _so_ sorry...I've spent this entire time thinking that you were a man…a beautiful man, but a man nevertheless. I am _so_ sorry. Can you ever forgive my assumption?"

Smiling, Krem gently rested a hand atop Vyolet's. "It's alright...that's the way I prefer it." He sighed softly. "My body may be that of a woman, but it is _not_ who I am." He raised his hand and touched it to his head and then his heart. "In my heart and in my mind, I _am_ a man…regardless of the body I was given, I _am_ a man."

"When did you know?" Vyolet asked softly as she scooted a bit closer to Krem. "If I'm allowed to ask?"

"From the time I was little," Krem replied. "Even when I was very young, I knew I wasn't like other girls. As a child, I would watch my father shave, and eventually, I began pretending that I was shaving with him." He gave a sigh before going on to tell Vyolet about his experiences with the army, his being hunted down and beaten within an inch of his life once it had been discovered that he was a woman passing as a man, and then his finally joining the Chargers after being saved by Iron Bull. "The Chief gave me purpose, and he never once tried to force me to be something I wasn't." He smiled. "Since joining up with Bull, my life has been good. I have a purpose, and I'm free…free to be me without any fear."

Vyolet was silent for a few moments as she simply gazed at Krem with her head tilted to the side a little.

"What are you thinking?" Krem asked softly as his smile faltered-suddenly feeling very nervous.

This time, it was Vyolet who smiled. "I'm thinking that I _will_ have that dance after all," she said while linking her arm through Krem's. "If you're still willing, that is…"

Krem's smile returned and his dark eyes danced with light. "If it means getting to see you smile some more, then I am more than willing," he replied while standing and gently pulling Vyolet to her feet. "So…it doesn't bother you?" he asked while placing a hand at the lovely elf's slim waist as his other hand held hers.

"Why would it?" Vyolet asked as she and Krem began to dance rather clumsily to the music. "As far as I'm concerned, you're _still_ the man I crashed into…you're _still_ the man who has shown me nothing but kindness and understanding at every turn." She smiled up at the mercenary. "Nothing else matters."

Krem's heart leapt and fluttered within his chest, and he did not mind at all when Vyolet stepped on his toe. "You have no idea how much that means to me...that you accept me."

Vyolet gazed up into Krem's eyes. "Is that all anyone ever really wants? Acceptance? You've never once treated me like some lowly knife-ear, or some creature to be feared. From the first moment we met, you treated me like a person. Why would I not do the same for you?" she asked with a smile.

Krem cleared his throat. "You'd find even more acceptance within the Chargers...if you're interested, of course. Bull doesn't care _who_ or _what_ you are. So long as you pull your weight, you're part of the family. Sure, there's a fair share of ribbing, but it's all in good fun. No one means any harm by it."

Vyolet stopped dancing. "Are you recruiting me?"

"No...more like _asking_ if you would be interested in signing up," Krem replied. His hands moved so they gently held Vyolet's. "Who's to say that the rebellion won't continue now that the Breach is taken care of? I know that you fear the Templars, but we Chargers look after our own. If the Templars came looking for you, we would protect you." His hands tightened a little. "_I_ will protect you. Any Templar that tries to take you away will have to go through _me_."

A strange warmth began radiating out from Vyolet's fluttering heart, and she could tell by the sudden heat in her cheeks that she was blushing.

"So?" Krem prompted gently with a smile. "What do you think of the idea?"

"Yes," Vyolet whispered.

"Yes?" Krem asked.

"Yes," Vyolet repeated with a nod. "Yes, I will go with you…with the Chargers," she clarified hurriedly before nervously biting her bottom lip. "Do you think Iron Bull will accept me?"

"He was the one who suggested it," Krem answered with a smile as he tried not to notice how adorable Vyolet's cheeks looked with her blush. "All he needs is your word, and you're in."

"Can we go talk to him now?" Vyolet asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Krem replied with a nod-his smile still remaining. "Yeah, he's in the tavern. I'll take you to him." His eyes widened, and his heart briefly paused before racing wildly when Vyolet leaned up and kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" he asked with a trace of huskiness in his voice.

"For everything," Vyolet answered with a smile. "We haven't known each other for long, and yet…you've gone out of your way for me more than once." Her large, lavender eyes watered. "No matter where the road may take us all, I will _never _forget your kindness…never for as long as I live."

"So long as I'm by your side, I will never cease to give it," Krem replied in a low voice as he released one of Vyolet's hands in favor of reaching up and gently wiping away a tear that had begun rolling down her cheek. Blinking his eyes twice to distract himself from the loveliness of those violet orbs, he cleared his throat. "Come on," he murmured while taking a step back. "Let's go talk to Bull." He picked up his warhammer and strapped it to his back.

The sound of warning bells being rung gave them pause.

"What's going on?" Vyolet asked moments before Cullen rushed passed them.

"Forces approaching!" Cullen shouted. "To arms!"

Vyolet stepped away from Krem and took up her staff which had been resting against the bench. She saw Inquisitor Lavellan racing past with Cassandra. It was impossible to miss her with her scarlet hair and her own mage staff at the ready.

"One watchman reporting," Vyolet heard Cullen declare. "It's a massive force. The bulk over the mountain."

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None," Cullen replied.

"None?" the ambassador asked incredulously.

Krem instinctively drew closer to Vyolet, and when Cullen's incredulous shout of "Templars" reached their ears, he grabbed the elf's arm and began drawing her away.

Vyolet shrank into Krem as the color drained from her face. "Templars…" she whispered.

Krem tightened his grip on Vyolet's arm and set his jaw. "I won't let them hurt you," he snarled.

"Mages!" Cullen shouted above the din. "You…_you_ have sanction to engage them! That is Samson, he will not make it easy! Inquisition! With the Herald!" He raised his sword aloft and turned to face the oncoming forces. "For your lives! For all of us!"

Krem watched the fear fade away from Vyolet's face, and he understood only too well the meaning behind the glint in her eyes as the left corner of her mouth turned up into the smallest of smiles. After years of suffering in silence as she was forced to endure countless abuses at the hands of the Templars, she was _finally_ free to fight back...without fear of reprisal. "Don't take any unnecessary risks," he warned. "If they come at you, or you see them attacking a civilian, then by all means let loose with your full fury, but don't pursue them, is that clear? Things are about to get very bad, very fast."

Vyolet frowned. "We should get as many civilians as we can into the Chantry then," she said. "It will limit the amount of casualties."

Krem smiled and gave a small nod of agreement. "I like the way you think."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Do you enjoy my writing? Are you a fan of _Dragon Age_ or of the fantasy genre in general? Check out my website for more information on my novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_! The link can be found on my profile page :)


	5. Watering the Seeds

I don't own anything pertaining to Dragon Age...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Watering the Seeds<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Somewhere in the Wilds…<em>

"Welcome to the Chargers, Mongoose," Bull said with a grin as he clapped Vyolet on the back.

Vyolet staggered forward a bit in the snow of the campsite. "Mongoose?"

"Yeah, I upgraded you from Rabbit," Bull replied.

Vyolet blinked. "Wait…_when_ was I Rabbit?" she asked incredulously. "I only _just_ joined." It had been two days since the attack on Haven, and between helping make poultices for the wounded as well as placing and maintaining magical traps outside the camp with the other mages that had survived, Vyolet had not had a moment to approach Iron Bull until that day.

"I dubbed you Rabbit when you first ran into Krem back in Haven," Bull explained with a small wave of his hand. "It fit you then since you were so small, cute and timid, but now that I've seen you in action, that's no longer the case. I'm of course talking about the timid part," he clarified. "You're still plenty small and cute…not to mention unassuming until you're backed into a corner."

"Saw me in action?" Vyolet asked.

"When Corypheus and his pet Templars attacked Haven," Bull replied. "I saw the way you went from a shy, timid, little rabbit and into a fierce, ferocious mongoose," he added with a proud smile. "Those Templar freaks never knew what hit 'em. If you weren't freezing them solid so Krem here could smash 'em with his hammer, you were making them dance with the lightning you were shooting from your fingers." He clapped Vyolet on the back again and laughed again. "First order of business once we get a little more settled will be getting you some new clothes. Something a little less conspicuous than robes." He cracked a smile. "Gotta admit, it'll be nice to have another mage in the group."

"I'm _not_ a mage," Dalish replied.

"Uh, huh…" Bull replied dismissively with a roll of his eye. "Whatever you say, Dalish. Alright, Chargers. Let's start breaking camp. Reckon the Boss will want to head out soon."

Krem chuckled and lightly nudged Vyolet with his elbow. "What'd I tell you? Easy in," he said with a friendly smile.

"So…everyone gets a nickname?" Vyolet asked.

"Yeah," Krem answered with a nod. "It's sort of a symbolic way of leaving behind the life you had before. Whatever past you had _before_ joining the Chargers no longer matters. You are what you are now, and your past injuries can't shackle you and hold you back anymore."

Vyolet was silent for a few moments. "Mongoose…" she mused softly before smiling. "I like it."

Krem's smile grew. "Good. It'll be nice having you." His eyes widened a bit. "In the Chargers, I mean," he added hurriedly. "We're like a big family, you'll see."

Vyolet smiled absently. "It'll be nice…feeling like I belong somewhere…feeling that I have a place."

"You'll have a place with us for as long as you want," Krem said as he moved to take down the tent closest to him-smiling when Vyolet moved across from him to help. "Hopefully, that'll be a good, long while."

Vyolet's smile grew a fraction of an inch as she untied a corner of the tent from its stake. "Oh…I could definitely see myself staying."

Krem's heart skipped a beat. "Good…I'm very glad to hear that." His smile widened. "Very glad indeed."

"And...you're sure you don't mind sharing your tent with me?" Vyolet asked shyly.

"Mind? Why would I mind?" Krem asked as he pulled up another stake.

"It's just...well, you've had your own tent for a while, it seems," Vyolet began while nervously biting her bottom lip and lowering her gaze a little. "I would hate to feel like I'm intruding or invading your space..."

"You're _not_ invading anything," Krem said while catching Vyolet's gaze and holding it. "And I could _never_ think of you as intrusive." Feeling his cheeks beginning to warm, Krem cleared his throat. "Besides…where _else_ were you going to sleep?" he asked with a playful smirk. "The Chief needs all of his tent to himself, from what Dalish says, Skinner thrashes around her sleep something fierce, so adding a third body to their tent would not have been wise. Having you bunk with Stitches, Rocky and Grim was completely out of the question. That leave me and my tent at your disposal, of which I have no complaints."

Vyolet smiled and began helping Krem roll up the tent. "Alright, but if I snore, you have my permission to wake me up. I don't_ think_ I snore, but really…how does one keep track of what they do while asleep? My point is that if I_ do_ snore, feel free to nudge or shake me."

Krem chuckled. "After years of listening to Bull snore, I think I can handle anything that _you_ throw at me."

Vyolet sat back on her heels. "Is it really that bad?"

"It can be," Krem replied with a shrug. "You learn to tune it out after a while."

Vyolet gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "Makes no difference to me. If it bothers me, I'll just be sure to sleep on my right ear since my left one is deaf. I won't hear a thing," she added with a smile.

Krem blinked. "You can't hear out of your left ear?"

Vyolet gave a small shake of her head. "I was born this way." She gave another small shrug of her shoulders. "I've adapted over the years, so I hardly even notice it anymore. Obviously, it doesn't hinder me in any way."

Krem regarded Vyolet silently for a few moments before smiling softly. "So_ that's_ why you always tilt your head to the left when you're trying to focus on a particular sound."

Vyolet blinked in surprise. "You…you noticed that?" she asked in surprise.

"Of course, I did," Krem replied. "I notice _everything_ about you," he said before he could stop himself. His cheeks warmed when he saw the blush arising in Vyolet's cheeks, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean…I noticed _that_, as well as the fact that if someone happens to be standing on your _left_ while talking to you, you always fully turn in order to face them, whereas if someone is standing on your _right_ and talking to you, you simply turn your head enough to establish eye contact as a sign that you're listening."

The blush in Vyolet's cheeks remained, though she did allow a small smile to curl upon her lips. "It saves me from getting a crick in my neck if I fully turn to face someone on my left." She wrapped the tent stakes together with a leather cord.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Krem said softly-mentally kicking himself.

"You didn't," Vyolet replied with a small shake of her head. "I just…I just can't believe that you actually noticed those things." She felt a strange warmth growing within her chest.

"Of course I noticed," Krem answered. "It's _you_." He cleared his throat. "We're friends, aren't we? Friends notice things about each other."

Vyolet smiled serenely. "Yes…we _are_ friends. You're the first true friend I've ever had…Cremisius Aclassi," she murmured.

Krem managed to suppress the small shiver of pleasure he got from hearing his name roll off Vyolet's tongue. He had not expected the elf to crawl forward and press a chaste kiss to his cheek, and he barely resisted the urge to touch his fingers to where those soft lips had touched. "I will always be your friend, Vyolet Taurelle," he murmured with a slight trace of huskiness. "Come what may, I will _always_ have your back. I swear it on my life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Do you enjoy my writing? Are you a fan of _Dragon Age_ or of the fantasy genre in general? Check out my website for more information on my novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_! The link can be found on my profile page :)


	6. Taking Root

I don't own anything pertaining to Dragon Age...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Root<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Somewhere in the Wilds…<em>

"Does it hurt?" Vyolet asked while sitting on her bedroll as she shyly watched Krem unbind himself out of the corner of her eye. With his armor and tunic off, Vyolet was able to see the sculpted muscles of his arms, shoulders as well as the definition in his back, and she finally understood just how Krem was able to wield that massive warhammer so effortlessly. She had tried not looking. She had been trying not to look since she and Krem started sharing a tent on this journey to the Inquisition's new base of operations, but Vyolet had always found herself peeking.

She simply could not help herself.

Even though he was different, Krem was still a magnificent sight to behold-strong and so very tall. He stood at the same height as Cullen, and Vyolet felt completely safe with him…warm and protected.

"Does what hurt?" Krem asked. His back was to Vyolet, so he had to look over his shoulder in order to look at her. In spite of the elf's attempts at secrecy, Krem always knew when she was watching him dress and undress. He would be lying if he ever said that he never "casually" or "inadvertently" flexed his muscles during the process. He had been unable to help himself. It had been a purely instinctive response.

"Binding them," Vyolet clarified. "Does it hurt?"

Krem gave a small shake of his head. "Not anymore," he replied. "It was uncomfortable when I first started doing it years ago. Of course...they were also _much_ bigger then. Now, I don't have to bind them nearly as much." Finished now with his task, he pulled his tunic back over his head.

"Binding them makes them smaller?" Vyolet asked before blinking and clearing her throat. "I'm sorry...am I making you uncomfortable with my questions? If I am, please let me know, and I'll stop right away and I'll _never_ bring the subject up again, I promise."

Smiling as he turned to face his bunk mate, Krem gave a small wave of his hand. "I don't mind talking about it."

"Are you sure?" Vyolet asked nervously. "I don't want to make you angry…"

"Why would you make me angry by asking questions?" Krem asked while tilting his head to the side.

Vyolet shrugged and averted her gaze. "I don't know...I just…I just know that I can't bear the thought of you being angry with me...not even a little bit."

Krem's smile was warm as he gazed at the delicate elf. "I could _never_ be angry with you...well, if you suddenly took to drowning babies and beating kittens with puppies, then I would reconsider that statement in an instant," he said with a playful gleam in his eye even as his heart still fluttered at Vyolet's admission.

Vyolet blinked then stared wordlessly at Krem for a few moments before a soft giggle escaped her. "Well, you never have to worry about me doing either of those things."

Krem's smile widened a bit. "Then you have _nothing_ to worry about." He shifted down onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. "Ask your questions." He managed to suppress the small, delighted groan that threatened to escape him when Vyolet shyly bit her bottom lip. It was a nervous tick of hers that he found almost painfully adorable.

"Well..._did_ binding them cause them to get smaller?" Vyolet asked shyly even though she gradually began relaxing.

"In part," Krem answered. "But it wasn't the main contributing factor."

"What else was there?" Vyolet asked curiously.

"Strenuous, physical activity that comes from the daily, rigorous training of the army…for men," Krem explained. "The more muscle I gained, the smaller my breasts became…and the less frequent my menses became before finally ceasing altogether."

"Oh, I _am_ envious of _that_," Violet whispered in awe.

Krem grinned and chuckled. "Have a bad time of it do you?"

"It's not as bad as it _could_ be," Vyolet admitted. "But it's no happy stroll through the garden either."

Krem was silent for a few moments. "If only _other_ parts of me could change as well..." he murmured while lowering his gaze to his groin.

"You're perfect the way you are," Vyolet said earnestly.

Krem smiled sadly. "That's sweet of you to say, but I maintain no illusions of perfection. If I _were_ perfect, then my body would reflect who I am inside...in every way, instead of being a lie." He sighed. "If I _were_ perfect, then I wouldn't feel like a stranger in my own body."

Vyolet pouted a little as her mind worked out how to best respond to Krem. At length, she shifted and crawled over to her friend and gently pushed him onto his back so she could look into his face. "You _are_ perfect, Krem. It's not what dangles between a man's legs that makes him a man."

Krem blinked then raised an eyebrow. "Yes it is...it's rather significant, actually. They call it a _manhood_ for a reason," he added with a wry chuckle.

Vyolet sighed. "Fine, if you want to get literal about it, then _yes_...men have dangly bits hanging between their legs, but seeing as how many of those so-called men don't deserve those dangly bits in the first place, I say that it shouldn't be the end all and be all of masculinity. There are other, more important things like chivalry, strength of character, and protective instincts…_all_ of which you possess in spades, by the way." She reached out and gently cupped Krem's cheek in her palm. "I understand _why_ you would want that anatomical change..._truly_, I do, but you don't _need_ it in order to prove that you're a man." She smiled warmly. "Bull and the Chargers see you as a man, as does everyone else that you meet. Most importantly though, _you_ know that you're a man. You said so yourself that you knew it from the time you were a child, and that's what truly matters."

Try as he might, Krem could not stop himself from leaning into Vyolet's touch. "What of _you_?" he asked softly. "How do _you_ see me?"

"I thought you were a man when we first met, and that hasn't changed," Vyolet answered with her smile still in place.

"Not even a little bit?" Krem asked.

Vyolet shook her head. "Not in the slightest. _You_, Cremisius Aclassi, _are_ a man. You are a beautiful man…a handsome man, and you happen to be one of the very _best_ and most genuinely _good _men I have ever known in my entire life." She leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Krem's forehead. "You have _nothing_ to prove...not to me, not to anyone."

Krem's breath caught in his throat, and his heart skipped a beat when those soft lips touched his skin, but it was Vyolet's admission of finding him handsome that caused an ache to form deep within his belly. It took all his effort to swallow the small whimper of longing that fought to escape when Vyolet drew away. "One of the best, you say?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Vyolet murmured in reply. "And just so you understand the significance of that, know that I can count that number on one hand." She began moving her hand away, but found her movements stayed when Krem gently grabbed a hold of her wrist. Her heart fluttered strangely in her chest before giving an odd leap when Krem brushed a feather light kiss to her palm. She felt her cheeks warm.

"You honor me," Krem murmured fervently before slowly releasing Vyolet's delicate wrist even though he longed to pull her closer and press a kiss to her lips. However, his fear of destroying the bond he felt growing between Vyolet and himself made him push that longing aside.

Vyolet's cheeks were still warm, and she did not have to look at her reflection to know that they would still be pink. "You've earned it," she whispered before slowly backing away until she was back on her own bedroll.

"I swear on my life that I will _never _violate the trust you've place in me," Krem vowed as he watched Vyolet shift down onto her side before pulling her blanket over her and curling up beneath its warmth. He knew it would be difficult…especially when _all_ he wanted to do was tell Vyolet how he felt about her—how she made his heart fly simply by smiling at him. But they had not known each other long, and the _last_ thing Krem wanted was to frighten Vyolet by making her feel forced into something for which she might never ready. So he simply took a deep breath and let it out slowly while resolving himself to stay firm to his original declaration to Bull about simply being Vyolet's friend. "You will _never_ regret bestowing that honor upon me."

Smiling serenely even as an unfamiliar ache formed deep within her, Vyolet pillowed her head upon her arm and gazed at Krem through half-lidded eyes as the pull of sleep grew stronger after the long day of trekking through the mountains and snow. "I have many regrets in my life, and will no doubt add several more to that pile over the years," she murmured. "But trusting _you_, Cremisius Aclassi, will _never_ be one of them."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Do you enjoy my writing? Are you a fan of _Dragon Age_ or of the fantasy genre in general? Check out my website for more information on my novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_! The link can be found on my profile page :)


	7. Nurturing the Seeds

I don't own anything pertaining to Dragon Age...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Nurturing the Seeds<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Skyhold; two months later…<em>

Since arriving at Skyhold, everyone had settled into a routine, and the Chargers were no exception. Though built on a good foundation, the ancient fortress was in serious need of repair, which meant that everyone had to pitch in and assist in the effort. Krem, Grim, and Rocky got roped in with Iron Bull to help with the heavy lifting. Stitches and Dalish were helping to bolster the Keep's stores of potions and tonics for the steady influx of volunteers, pilgrims, as well as for the Inquisition's own wounded. Because of all her years in the Circle, Vyolet had been drafted along with Dorian to help the other surviving rebel mages in building up the resources of the library.

It was how the Chargers kept themselves busy when they were not being sent out on assignments. The tavern was always waiting for them when they were done for the day, and then they had actual beds waiting for them instead of bedrolls when they were ready to sleep. It was a good life, and the Chargers found themselves enjoying it in spite of how different it was from their usual way of doing things.

Especially Krem.

He and Vyolet shared a room, and while the larger space lacked the intimate, close quarters of their tent, Krem was by no means complaining about having Vyolet he the first and last things he saw every day. They had also grown closer—their bond deepening. Krem could not have been happier about the development. Ducking into their room now so he could change into a fresh tunic after a long day of helping to clear out the Great Hall, his breath caught in his throat when he was greeted by the sight of the elf's slim, naked back as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Shit, I'm sorry," he said while hurriedly lowering his gaze. "I'll uh…I'll just be stepping back out."

"Actually, I could use some help," Vyolet said while looking over her shoulder at her friend-her cheeks pink with her blush. She held up the container of salve. "There's a spot right under my left shoulder blade that I just can't reach. It…it stings too much if I try," she admitted sheepishly. "Blighted jar of bees that Sera was trying out might have missed me while I was walking by, but a few of those wayward buggers thought I was more appealing than the practice dummy that was their intended target," she grumbled.

Returning his gaze to Vyolet's back, Krem could see the cluster of angry, red bumps she was talking about, and he winced before nodding. "I heard there was an incident…didn't know it was _you_ that got caught in the crossfire," he said while closing the distance between the two of them. "I'll have words with Sera," he added with a small growl while removing his gloves.

"Don't worry about it," Vyolet said while holding up the jar of salve. "It's done. It was an accident that could've happened to anyone."

"But it didn't happen to just _anyone_, it happened to _you_," Krem replied irritably while taking the jar of salve from Vyolet's hand.

The blush returned to Vyolet's cheeks. "Besides...I think she learned her lesson after I threw the bolt of lightning at her," Vyolet added with a small smirk and a soft giggle.

Krem grinned and chuckled softly. "That's my girl...and don't be afraid to ask me for help. You know that I'm always happy to help you," he murmured as he worked to keep his breathing slow and even. Vyolet's skin was so soft and smooth under his calloused fingers-every bit as soft as he imagined it would be. It was as he gently applied the salve that he noticed the plethora of scars that crisscrossed Vyolet's back, and his hand stilled. Having never seen the elf's nude form before, he had not expected to see the stark, physical evidence of what the object of his affection had been forced to endure while in the Circle. Most of the scars were several years old and faded, but others were newer.

There was suddenly an angry buzzing in Krem's head.

"Krem?" Vyolet asked softly after the pause in salve application became noticeable.

"Did the Templars do this?" Krem asked in a whisper.

Vyolet stiffened. Having been so distracted by the pain of her recent injury, she had completely forgotten about the evidence of her past ones. Then, realizing there would be no point in lying, she sighed and hung her head. "Yes," she whispered in reply while holding up a roll of bandages for when Krem had finished with the salve.

"Fucking bastards…" Krem snarled while resuming his task of applying the salve to Vyolet's injury. Once he finished, he placed the salve aside and took the bandages from the elf's delicate hand.

"There's no point in dwelling on it anymore," Vyolet said while helping her friend to wrap the bandages around herself. "It's in the past, Krem," she whispered. "Nothing can be done about it now to set it right."

Krem set his jaw while fastening off the bandages. "Maybe not…but that doesn't mean that I won't attack _every_ Templar I come across with _extreme_ prejudice, and if they so much as look at you, I _will_ kill them. I'll bash their fucking heads in." He began handing Vyolet the top half of her smallclothes, but thought better of it in consideration of the bandaged wound, and instead handed her tunic over.

Vyolet's jaw dropped a little, and her amethyst eyes widened in disbelief as she turned around and looked at Krem-forgetting for the moment that her breasts were exposed. "But…_why_?" she asked in a soft voice filled with incredulity. "Why would you do something like that?"

"As if what Corypheus has turned them into wasn't reason enough," Krem bit out. "But now whenever I see one, all I'll be able to see is you being…" He clenched his hand into a fist. "They hurt you, Vyolet…" he snarled vehemently-his brown eyes darkening almost to black. "And I'm _not_ about to let that happen again…_any_ of it. Never _ever_. I care about you…you're important to me." His heart slammed in his chest at his admission, and he quickly backpedaled. "You're my friend…and what's more, you're a Charger now. We look after our own." He blinked when he saw the tears welling up in Vyolet's eyes, and he gently touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked softly. "I…I'm sorry if I scared you…"

Vyolet gave a small shake of her head. "It's not that," she murmured while trying to ignore the heat radiating out from her heart. "It's just…the last time _anyone_ rose to my defense like this was when the Templars dragged me off to the Circle. My parents…they didn't want to let me go. They fought the Templars…the Templars cut them down without a second thought." She bit her bottom lip and pulled her tunic over her head once she remembered her exposed state. That done, she hung her head as her fingers began toying with the blanket on the bed. "My parents were good people…and their only crime was that they loved me. They loved me so much that they wouldn't let me be taken away…and they were killed like dogs in the street." In spite of the grief she had felt at the time-and still felt-it had also been the last moment in her life in which Vyolet had felt loved.

Until that present moment.

Hearing Vyolet sniffle, Krem did the only thing he could think of, and that was to gently gather the delicate elf into his arms and simply hold her. Not wearing his armor, he felt it when Vyolet nestled into him and gripped the back of his tunic, and Krem hoped to the Maker that the elf could neither hear nor feel the thundering of his heart.

"Please, Krem..." Vyolet whispered. "I lost my parents to the Templars, and that pains me more than anything I ever endured in the Circle at their hands. I still carry that grief with me. But...if I were to lose you to them as well..." Her hands gripped the fabric of Krem's tunic tighter. It was damp and smelled of sweat, but Vyolet did not care. She all but burrowed into that strong body. "I...I just couldn't bear it." She looked up and revealed that her cheeks were streaked with tears. "And with these Red Templars being _nothing_ like normal Templars…" Her bottom lip trembled.

Krem's hands were tender as they moved up to frame Vyolet's face-his thumbs gently wiping away her tears as he rested his forehead against hers. "I can't help what I feel," he murmured earnestly. "Though I know you are more than capable of defending yourself, I _want_ to protect you…I _need_ to protect you. If any Templars of _any_ kind come at you, I _will_ do just that."

"I won't let you," Vyolet whispered. "I won't let you throw your life away like that." She released Krem's tunic in a desperate attempt to separate herself from him even as she remained rooted to the spot-unwilling to draw aware from his touch. "So help me, I will freeze you if I have to, but I will _not_ let you charge off into danger…not for me. You've come so very far in your life…overcome so very much in order to get to where you are, and _I_ don't even-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that you don't matter," Krem interjected vehemently-already knowing what the delicate elf was going to say. "Don't you _dare_ say that you're nothing. Neither of those things are true, and it's about time you started realizing that. It's time you started realizing that you _matter_."

Vyolet's eyes widened. "I…I don't know how," she whimpered.

"Yes you do," Krem replied firmly. "You may have forgotten how, but the knowledge is there somewhere in the deep recesses of your beautiful mind." He brushed a tender kiss to Vyolet's forehead. "Remember…sweet Flower," he whispered fervently. "Remember just how precious and valuable you truly _are_, and know that if anything were to happen to you, you _would_ be missed." His thumbs brushed over Vyolet's cheeks with soft, tentative strokes. "Regardless of how you might see yourself, you are _completely_ irreplaceable."

Gazing up into those warm, earnest, brown eyes, Vyolet believed that her heart would literally melt from the warmth radiating from it. She felt safe and at home with the beautiful man sitting beside her, and she felt the last of her fears and self-loathing begin to fall away. "Cremisius…" she whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes slowly drifted closed, and she tentatively began leaning in.

Krem's breath caught in his throat, and his heart seemed to pause before rapidly racing. His instincts screamed at him to meet Vyolet halfway and kiss her-to cradle her close in the protective circle of his arms as his lips pressed against hers as they so ached to do. His fingers longed to brush lightly over those perfect, pointed ears before tangling gently into that dark, chestnut hair.

At length, he could no longer resist.

"I do so love the way you say my name..." he whispered before leaning in and tentatively pressing his lips against Vyolet's-all the while giving her the chance to pull away. Instead, his heart lept for joy within his chest when Vyolet's hands gripped his tunic once more as she kissed him back. "So soft..." he murmured against those pink lips. "Just like I knew they'd be," he added before kissing the elf again.

Vyolet sighed softly and slowly slid her hands up to Krem's shoulders and shivered in delight when those strong, calloused fingers brushed lightly over her ears. She gasped softly when the kiss broke. "Cremisius..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Krem whispered. "Was that too much?"

Vyolet shook her head with a smile before leaning in and kissing Krem again.

Krem smiled into the kiss, and his heart fluttered excitedly in his chest as he gently pulled Vyolet onto his lap. "Good," he murmured while lightly rubbing his nose against hers. "Because I have been longing to do this since we first met." He brushed a lingering kiss to her lips. He kept every move slow and every touch gentle-leaving Vyolet every opportunity to pull away if she so desired.

Vyolet slowly slid her hands up the closely shaved portion of Krem's head-smiling when she was rewarded with a small, pleasured groan as Krem's eyes fluttered shut. She loved how that auburn stubble felt against her fingertips, and she continued stroking it even as the kiss ended and Krem let his head fall forward onto her shoulder. "Thank you for waiting until I was ready."

"Of course I waited," Krem murmured with a smile. "You're everything I ever wanted."

"Well...it will be a while before I'm ready for anything more than this," Vyolet admitted shyly. "I hope you don't mind waiting a little bit longer for things to...progress."

"Of course I don't mind," Krem replied with a smile and a small shake of his head. "I've been waiting for you my entire life. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." His hands slowly moved down Vyolet's back but swiftly moved away when the elf yelped in pain. Krem's eyes widened when he remembered Vyolet's injury, and he immediately wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole when he realized that he had caused the object of his affections pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered frantically. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, Maker I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, Amatus. Please forgive me, Vyolet," he pleaded.

"There's nothing to forgive," Vyolet replied with a pained smile while wincing. "It was an accident... we're being completely honest, I completely forgot it was there." She smiled shyly. "You kept me distracted."

"I hope it was a pleasant one," Krem replied with a smile before resting his hands lightly upon Vyolet's hips as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"You know that it was," Vyolet whispered before shyly biting her bottom lip and averting her eyes. "It was my first kiss."

"I wish you had told me," Krem murmured with a small frown.

"Why?" Vyolet asked while turning her gaze back to her paramour.

"Because then I would've made a point of changing into a fresh tunic," Krem answered sheepishly. "Your memory of your first kiss shouldn't be of a smelly, sweaty tunic." He blinked in surprise when Vyolet kissed him before sighing contentedly into it-his sigh turning into a soft, pleasured groan when those delicate fingers shyly moved up into his auburn hair.

When the kiss broke, Vyolet rested her forehead against Krem's and smiled. "I wouldn't change a thing about the kiss, because it was with you," she murmured. "And that makes it perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Do you enjoy my writing? Are you a fan of _Dragon Age_ or of the fantasy genre in general? Check out my website for more information on my novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_! The link can be found on my profile page :)


	8. Sprouting

I don't own anything pertaining to Dragon Age...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Sprouting<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Winter Palace; a month later…<em>

Standing just on the other side of the door that led out to the ballroom balcony, Vyolet took great pains not to be noticed as she peered around the door and simply watched Avery and Cullen dancing together. As always whenever she saw the two of them together, she was completely in awe at how at ease the couple was in each other's presence. After all, the Inquisitor was a Dalish apostate, and the Commander was a former Templar; and yet, there was no fear.

"Fancy a dance?"

Vyolet turned her head to find Krem standing beside her and offering her his arm. "If it's all the same to you…I'd much rather go somewhere where there aren't quite as many people standing around and pretending not to stare at me while they wonder why I'm not in the kitchens with the other servants," Vyolet replied with a wan smile.

Krem gently pressed a hand to the small of Vyolet's back and slowly urged her to turn her body and face him fully. "The garden looked less occupied when last I looked," he answered with a smile while offering Vyolet his left arm so he would remain on her right side.

Vyolet's smile became genuine, and she immediately felt more at ease. It never ceased to amaze her how Krem had that effect on her with small, meaningful gestures. "That sounds lovely," she said while placing her hand in the crook of that strong arm.

"Something on your mind?" Krem asked as he navigated the way through the crowds.

"I've never felt more out of place in my entire life," Vyolet replied.

"And I'm not out of place?" Krem asked with a soft chuckle.

"Not in the slightest," Vyolet replied. "I'm wearing the exact, same thing you are, and yet I look as though I stole this finery from my master's closet. _You,_ on the other hand, do in fact look as though you belong here. Dressed as you are, you cut quite the dashing figure, and look _every_ bit the gorgeous man that you are. So many of the elegant and fine ladies were watching you…wishing and hoping beyond measure that you would ask them for a dance." She averted her eyes. "I saw them," she added softly. "Even now, I can feel them glaring at me for stealing you away."

"Well, _I_ didn't notice them, and you shouldn't pay them any mind either," Krem replied while resting his free hand atop Vyolet's as it rested in the crook of his arm. "When I wasn't keeping my eyes open for signs of danger, all I could see was _you_." He smiled when Vyolet looked up at him with an expression of bemusement-her cheeks pink. "It's true. I have eyes for you alone, my sweet and so _very_ lovely Vyolet Taurelle. You are the most beautiful woman here, and the _only_ one I would _ever_ want to have on my arm."

"Krem…" The blush in Vyolet's cheeks darkened into a magnificent shade of crimson, and she shyly averted her eyes even as she felt as though her heart would burst into flames. "I…I would hardly think that I'm prettier than the Inquisitor."

Krem gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "She _is_ lovely, there's no denying that. But she's not the one who makes my heart feel as though it is made of fire." He smirked impishly and leaned down so he could draw closer to the elf's ear. "And besides…I've always had a fondness for dark hair."

A soft gasp caught in Vyolet's throat, and her heart raced in excitement. "I'm glad to hear it," she whispered. "Krem?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"I…uh…" Vyolet's voice died in her throat, and for several moments, all she could do was stare silently up at Krem before softly clearing her throat and giving a small shake of her head. "Never mind…it wasn't important."

They stepped out into the garden, and Krem guided them over to the stone railing that looked out over Val Royeaux. Once there, he let Vyolet's hand slip free as she leaned against the stone and gazed out at the city.

"It's so very grand," Vyolet whispered in awe. "It's so hard to believe that it was on the brink of civil war. "Is it anything like this in Tevinter?"

"Some aspects are similar…the decadence for example," Krem answered as he leaned against the railing. "At least, for those who can afford it. Fashions are elaborate, but practical. Many women wear fitted trousers beneath their dresses, and the skirts said gowns are usually asymmetrical…the front never touching the ground. After all, one must be ready to move quickly if a rival mage decides to attack them in the street. Again, these fashions are for those who can afford it…primarily, those within the Altus class." He lightly rested a hand atop Vyolet's as he gazed out at the city. "The buildings are old…many of them left over from the ancient Imperium, but they're preserved. My countrymen take great pride in their history." He turned his gaze to Vyolet and simply smiled as he gazed upon her-loving how the moonlight gave her eyes and fair skin an almost ethereal appearance.

Feeling Krem's eyes upon her, Vyolet turned to face him with a smile. "What?"

Krem's smile remained. "Beautiful…" he whispered before slowly raising Vyolet's dainty hand to his lips and kissing it before slowly brushing his thumb over her knuckles. "You are so _very_ beautiful." He gently tugged the elf from the railing and escorted her to a nearby marble bench.

"And you are easily the most handsome man here," Vyolet replied while sitting upon the smooth stone. Once Krem had sat beside her, she allowed her head to fall upon his shoulder as her hands folded neatly upon her lap. For a few moments, she simply watched the few people milling about the space, but then she raised her head with a smile. "I love these ears…" she murmured before lightly nuzzling his ear.

Though he smiled through his delighted shiver, Krem nevertheless raised both eyebrows in mild surprise. "Oh? Why is that? They're just ears…always thought they stuck out a bit, to be honest. They're nowhere near exquisite as yours," he replied while raising a hand so he could reverently brush his fingers over the pointed lobe.

"They _don't_ stick out, they're adorable," Vyolet replied with gentle firmness even as a shiver raced through her spine. "And I love them because they're _yours_…" She brushed a feather light kiss to Krem's earlobe. "And I would hardly call _my_ ears exquisite when only _one_ of them even works."

Draping an arm around Vyolet's shoulders, Krem gently drew her close before leaning in and murmuring into her good ear. "They're attached to you, aren't they? And since I happen to find you to be the most exquisite of treasures, your perfect and elegant ears are thereby deemed exquisite by association."

"I'd argue with you...but you seem to have turned my spine into jelly..." Vyolet whispered with a slight trace of huskiness as her eyes fluttered closed as a delighted shiver ran through her. Her lips parted slightly, and her head instinctively turned towards Krem so he could kiss her.

He did not disappoint.

Krem's kiss was gentle as he brought his free hand up to lovingly cup Vyolet's face. He inadvertently brushed his tongue against those soft lips and blinked his eyes open in pleasant surprise when the lovely elf parted her lips for him in silent invitation. He tentatively brushed his tongue against hers, and Krem shivered in delight-his soft moan answering Vyolet's pleasured sigh.

When the kiss ended, Vyolet brushed a soft kiss to the small triangle of freckles just under the right corner of Krem's mouth. "I love these freckles," she whispered before looking up so she was gazing deeply into Krem's brown eyes. "But not as much as I love you," she murmured—unable to hold back her feelings any longer.

Krem's eyes widened a little. "You love me?" he asked in a whisper. That was the first time either of them had uttered those words, and they were music in Krem's ears. While he had known a month ago that he was in love with Vyolet, he had nevertheless kept his feelings to himself and allowed the timid elf to determine the pace of their budding relationship. However, his heart nearly burst with the thought of Vyolet feeling the same way about him that he felt about her. "Do you really?" he whispered as the corners of his mouth curled up into a hopeful smile.

"Yes," Vyolet answered with a smile. "I love you, Cremisius Aclassi. I know I'm not nearly good enough for you, but I had to tell you how I felt…how I've _been_ feeling for a while now. I love you. I love you so very m-" Her words were cut off when Krem claimed her lips in a slow, searching kiss that left her breathless when they drew apart.

Krem rested his forehead against his beloved's, and his hands cupped her face gently. "Vyolet Taurelle, I love you with everything that I am…even the very marrow of my bones. My heart belongs to you, and it always will, my perfect woman," he murmured. "For as long as you will have me, I will _never_ stop looking for ways to make you feel happy and loved." He kissed her tenderly. "I have been alive in this world for twenty-four years, but these months with you have been the happiest time of my entire life," he murmured against his beloved's lips before kissing them again. "And stop saying that you're not good enough because you _are_. You are because I _say_ you are."

Vyolet smiled happily even as she sniffled, and she turned her head so she could press a kiss to each of Krem's palms before resting her hands upon his wrists. "Oh, Cremisius…my perfect man...you have given me so much," she whispered before nervously biting her bottom lip. "And I have so very little to give in return…I can only hope that my love will be enough…"

Krem silenced Vyolet with a tender kiss before lightly rubbing his nose against hers. "It's more than enough…_you_ are more than enough." He lovingly brushed away his elf's tears with his thumbs. "You and your love are _all_ I could ever want; and you do in fact have a great deal to give, so don't ever think that you don't." He kissed the tip of Vyolet's nose. "You, all on your own, are a precious gift that I will treasure and protect for the rest of my days."

A fresh wave of tears welled up in Vyolet's eyes even as she smiled euphorically. "I love you, Krem," Vyolet murmured while resting her forehead against her love's. "I'm so glad I crashed into you that day."

Krem smiled, and his dark eyes glimmered in happiness. "As am I, Amatus," he murmured while gently wiping the tears from Vyolet's cheeks. "I love you, and not a moment goes by in which I don't thank the Maker for putting you on my path...literally," he added with a fond chuckle before kissing her tenderly. "My life was good before I met you, Vyolet...but you have made it great." He kissed her again. "I have everything I could ever want, and it's all because of you."

Vyolet blinked. "That word you used…what did it mean?"

Krem drew his brows together in thought as he went through the words that had left his mouth. "Amatus?" he asked at last. When his love nodded, he smiled. "It's a Tevene word," he murmured while gazing deeply into those amethyst eyes. "It means beloved…and just so you know how sincere I am in meaning that endearment, this is the first time I've ever said it to anyone." He moved his hands away from Vyolet's face so he could take her hands in his. "I've never plan on saying it to anyone else…ever, because I know that I could never find anyone who completes me the way you do, or who makes my heart glad." He brushed his fingers slowly over Vyolet's knuckles. "You are my _one_," he murmured.

Smiling, Vyolet freed her hands so she could slide them up and link them together at the back of Krem's neck as she gazed up at him with eyes filled with adoration. "And you are _mine_."

* * *

><p>Completely unnoticed by the amorous couple, Dorian leaned against the doorway that led out to the garden, and watched the pair with a small smile. He watched as Krem slowly pulled Vyolet onto his lap and simply hold her close-his forehead against hers as he slowly rocked them back and forth. "Ah, young love…" he murmured after sighing softly.<p>

"Never figured mages for spies."

Dorian chuckled softly and glanced at Iron Bull over his shoulder. "Normally, we're not…but those two out there are like a pair of puppies and warrant a moment of complete and total cluckiness every now and again."

Moving to stand on the opposite side of the door, Bull leaned against the doorway and watched his two Chargers with a proud smile. "Been watching those two for months…actually had a hand in getting the two of them together," he added with a chuckle.

"Really?" Dorian asked with a raised eyebrow. "That seems out of character for you."

"Hey, I can be romantic," Iron Bull protested.

Dorian gave a small roll of his eyes.

"What? I've got good instincts…I knew they'd be good for each other." Bull gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Besides…if anyone deserves a chance at love, it's ol' Krem Puff over there."

Dorian smirked. "Who would have thought that beneath that battle-hardened exterior of yours beats a soft and squishy heart?"

"Don't let it get around," Bull replied with a roll of his eye even as he grinned.

Dorian chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it." He became serious. "All of that aside though…that young man was lucky that you found him." He sighed as a frown formed upon his lips. "Tevinter is not a nation that looks kindly upon social deviations. You gave him a chance…an honest and true chance at life. Not many in his situation get that opportunity," he said with a hint of sadness.

"He's come a long way," Bull replied. "His military training has served him well. I saw potential in him right from the start, so I started grooming him to be my Second." His smile was small but proud. "He wanted to prove himself…prove his worth, so he worked hard and took every lesson to heart. Didn't take him long before he was ready to assume the role." He watched as Krem and Vyolet stood, and he chuckled softly when the former lifted the delicate elf into his arms and slowly spun her around while kissing her tenderly. "Okay…starting to kill me with sweetness," he grumbled.

Dorian snorted softly. "Oh, leave them be. They're adorable," he reprimanded gently. "They're young, they're in love, and once the Breach is sealed, the entire world shall be their oyster."

Bull raised an eyebrow. "Do you even listen to yourself half the time."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Dorian replied airily. "I'm rather fond of the sound of my own voice. It's a lovely voice, if I do say so myself."

Snorting, Bull moved aside to grant a couple access back into the palace as they entered from the garden.

"Can you believe so public display of affection?" the gentleman asked of the woman with him. "And with an elf, no less?"

"How vulgar," the woman drawled disdainfully.

Narrowing his eye, Iron pulled himself up to his full height and loomed over the pair as they passed. "Hey…Hoity and Toity, fuck off." When the noble opened his mouth to protest, Bull growled low in his throat and took a single step towards them. Grinning when they gasped and beat a hasty retreat, Bull gave a small nod before crossing his arms over his massive chest and once again leaning against the doorframe.

Dorian regarded Bull with both eyebrows raised. "You truly _are_ an enigma, Bull. One moment, you're complaining about being killed with sweetness, and the next you're ready to mash into a pulp two complete strangers because of something they said about the pair you were complaining about previously."

"This was different," Bull replied simply. "Krem and Vyolet are part of my Chargers. That makes them _mine_, and I take care of my own."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Do you enjoy my writing? Are you a fan of _Dragon Age_ or of the fantasy genre in general? Check out my website for more information on my novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_! The link can be found on my profile page :)


	9. Sprouting Leaves

I don't own anything pertaining to Dragon Age...unfortunately :(

* * *

><p><strong>Sprouting Leaves<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Somewhere Near the Orlesian-Ferelden Border…<em>

It had been a long day of travel, yet even with all the ground covered, they had not made it back to Skyhold before sunset. Knowing the party was tired from the journey coupled with the tedious nature of the Winter Ball two nights before, Avery had made the decision to camp for the night instead of making the final push to the ancient Keep. No one had complained about the decision.

In fact, once the tents and campfires had been set up, those that were not of the inner circle-they were staying up to further discuss the events at the Ball-turned in for the night.

In their tent, Krem was in the process of unbinding himself. Behind him, he could hear the rustling and shifting of fabric as Vyolet softly hummed 'Sera Was Never', and he simply smiled fondly. He knew his beloved was getting the bedrolls ready for the night by the soft glow given off by the campfires outside the tent, but when he turned after pulling his tunic back on once he had finished his task, it was to find that Vyolet had used their blankets to create one big bedroll. He said nothing, but simply raised an eyebrow in silent question as she knelt across from him.

Vyolet shyly bit her bottom lip. "I...I thought we might try share our beds tonight." She blushed. "To sleep, I mean...just to sleep. I...I'm not ready for anything more than that." She averted her eyes and nervously smoothed the portion of the blankets closest to her. "Not yet..."

"Hey…" Krem soothed while crawling over to Vyolet and gently turning her face towards his after he had risen up onto his knees. "Look at me, Amatus," he murmured with a smile. "It's alright." He tenderly cupped her face in his palms and gazed into her eyes. "It's alright."

"Really?" Vyolet asked tentatively.

Krem nodded. "Whatever we do or don't do is entirely your decision, as is the timing of it all," he replied. "_You_ are in complete control, my love." His thumbs tenderly brushed away the tears that rolled down Vyolet's cheeks. "I love you," he murmured before brushing a light kiss to his love's lips and then her forehead.

"I love _you_," Vyolet whispered back with a smile as she raised a hand so she could brush her thumb over the trio of freckles by her beloved's mouth.

"Come here," Krem urged while gently drawing Vyolet into his arms and holding her close. He nuzzled into her soft, chestnut hair before nuzzling her good ear. "You never have to be afraid to talk to me about things. You can tell me anything, Amatus…and _please_, if I _ever_ do _anything_ that makes you uncomfortable, _please_ tell me. Tell me, and I _will_ stop."

Vyolet smiled against Krem's neck before raising her head from his shoulder so she could kiss the corner of his mouth. "I know you will," she murmured. "I love you, my perfect man."

Krem smiled and kissed the tip of Vyolet's nose. "And I love _you_, my beautiful flower." He rested his forehead against his love's for a few moments before sighing softly. "Ready to get some sleep?"

"Yes," Vyolet answered with a small nod before covering her mouth as she yawned. "It was a long day…"

"Alright," Krem replied while slowly pulling out of the embrace. He settled himself down onto his back and smiled warmly up at Vyolet while holding a hand out to her. Once his beloved had settled on her side and nestled into him, Krem wrapped his arm around her before breathing a contented sigh. However, when Vyolet draped an arm over his chest, he stiffened.

Vyolet sighed softly and a peaceful smile played over her lips as she pillowed her head upon Krem's shoulder. "I can feel your heartbeat…" she murmured.

At first, Krem remained silent for Vyolet's benefit and tried to move past his discomfort. After all, this was an enormous step for his beloved, and he did not want to discourage her. But after a several moments of internal struggle, Krem realized that he could not move past it. He cleared his throat. "Do you think that…that is to say…would you please move your arm?"

Vyolet swiftly did as she was told and seemed to retreat into herself as she drew her arm against her own body as though she had been burned. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "Did I do something wrong?"

Krem inwardly kicked himself and turned onto his side so he could look Vyolet in the face. "It wasn't you," he assured. "Believe me when I say that you did _nothing_ wrong."

"Truly?" Vyolet asked softly.

Krem nodded then sighed as he searched for the words needed. "It's just that…when we are here in bed like this, I am unbound..." He sighed again. "I am unbound, and...and I'm forced to acknowledge the presence of my breasts...especially when you touch them."

Realization dawned upon Vyolet's face, and she closed her eyes with a sigh. "Krem...I am _so_ sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, I should have known."

"How could you have known if I didn't tell you?" Krem asked simply while gently tucking a strand of dark hair behind Vyolet's ear.

"Because I should have known it automatically," Vyolet replied sadly while opening her eyes. "After _all_ the work and effort you've put into making _me_ feel comfortable and safe, the moment the task falls to _me _to do the same for _you_, I fail completely." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Your body is not who you are...of _course_ you wouldn't want me touching it."

Krem's hand found Vyolet's, and he slowly threaded their fingers together before leaning in to tenderly kiss away the tears that had rolled down his love's cheeks. "You didn't fail, and I _do_ want you to touch me," he soothed with a small smile. "I _love_ it when you touch me, Amatus…when you nestle into me, wrap your arms around me…when you run your fingers over my head and through my hair…I love it all," he murmured. "We just need to go about certain things differently than other men and women would. That's all." He gently squeezed her hand. "It will be a learning experience for both of us."

Vyolet blinked. "You mean you've never...?"

Krem gave a small shake of his head. "Until _you_, I've never met a woman who was willing and able to love and accept me for who I am," he answered softly. "Those that _didn't_ want me to simply be a woman for them would become angry and call me names when they learned of my..._situation_." He smiled and gazed adoringly into Vyolet's eyes. "They simply were not meant for me…unlike _you_. I-" He was cut off when Vyolet leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He moaned softly when their tongues met and languidly danced together, and when the kiss slowly ended, he was greeted with the sight of his love smiling at him.

"Alright, so no touching your chest unless you have it bound up. I can remember that," Vyolet said simply. "What else should I know, my sweet man?" she asked while resting her forehead against Krem's. "Tell me," she entreated. "Tell me _everything_."

This time, it was Krem's eyes that watered when he saw nothing but love and understanding in Vyolet's amethyst pools. She was positively beatific. "Anima mea…for now, simply know that you are the most precious of treasures…a truly rare and exquisite jewel, and I will love and cherish you until my dying day."

"Anima mea?" Vyolet asked softly. "Is that more Tevine?" she asked while tenderly kissing away the few tears that had rolled down Krem's cheeks.

Krem gave a small nod. "It means 'my soul'…for that is indeed what you are, Vyolet Taurelle."

"Oh, Cremisius…" Vyolet whispered before raising Krem's larger hand to her lips and softly brushing kisses to his fingertips. "All I am is a woman who strives every day to be worthy of the man she so loves and adores."

"You don't have to work hard at it," Krem murmured before kissing Vyolet tenderly to then shift down so he could pillow his head upon her breasts. They were so soft. "Is this alright?" he asked softly while tentatively wrapping his arms around her waist.

Vyolet smiled and wrapped her arms around her beloved-one hand cradling Krem's head against her. She shivered in delight when her love groaned softly in response to her fingers stroking their way up the back of his head and into his hair. "Yes…very much so." Her smile widened when Krem's strong arms tightened around her, and she never felt safer than she did in that moment. "I like how this feels," she murmured while bowing her head over her beloved's.

"Good." Krem smiled against his love's soft mounds and breathed in Vyolet's scent as his eyes began drifting closed. He had the presence of mind to reach down and pull the blankets over them to further stave off the cold of the night, but once he had done so, his arm returned to its former place around Vyolet's waist. "You smell so good…like honeysuckles and roses…" he murmured-completely at ease with the woman in his arms as he reveled in the warmth of her delicate body that thrummed with life. He yawned. "I can hear your heartbeat…so steady and strong…"

"It is stronger because of _you_, my perfect man," Vyolet whispered as her own eyes began drifting closed. "And it beats for you alone, Cremisius Aclassi…forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Do you enjoy my writing? Are you a fan of _Dragon Age_ or of the fantasy genre in general? Check out my website for more information on my novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_! The link can be found on my profile page :)


	10. Weeding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeding<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Skyhold; three months later…<em>

"Where'd Mongoose get off to?" Iron bull asked Krem as he strode by with a bottle before turning to look at him.

"You loaned her out to Dorian for the day, remember?" Krem replied. "Something about him needing her as an extra set of eyes."

"Oh, yeah…that's right," Bull answered with a snap of his fingers before pushing a nearby chair out with his foot. "Sit down. Stay a while."

Krem gave a small shrug of his shoulders and sat in the offered seat before popping the cork on the bottle. He took a sip of the wine and let it sit on his tongue for a few moments before swallowing it. There was a light sweetness to it, and he knew Vyolet would love it, so he resolved himself to not drink it all before she arrived. He had never been much of a wine drinker, until his beloved had joined the Chargers. Vyolet was not much a drinker to begin with, so ale was problematic for her-her stomach simply could not handle the substance. Wine was simply easier for Vyolet to handle, so Krem began drinking it as well to help her feel included in the group.

They would always sit beside each other and pass the bottle back and forth, but slight changes would occur with the passing of time. As they became closer as friends, Vyolet would sit closer to Krem and even give him a small, playful nudge every so often which he would always reciprocate. Sometimes when she was sleepy, Vyolet would let her head fall against Krem's shoulder before she finally could not stay awake any longer and thereby retire for the night. But once they officially became involved with each other, things changed yet again. They began holding hands while sitting beside one another, or Vyolet would hug Krem's arm. But within the past month, Vyolet had begun sitting on Krem's lap on her own volition. The first time had been tentative-the delicate elf ready to spring to her feet should her love not be comfortable with the contact. But Krem had been overjoyed with the step his beloved had taken, so he had smiled warmly up at her while wrapping an arm around her waist in silent signal that he wanted her there.

Vyolet had never sat in a chair in the tavern since…

And Krem could not deny that his lap felt strangely vacant at that moment.

"Something on your mind, Chief?" Krem asked before taking another sip.

"You and Mongoose seem to be hitting it off."

Krem smiled. "We're happy," he replied simply before his smile grew. "We're _very_ happy."

"She's come a long way," Iron Bull mused as he leaned back casually in his chair. "Hard to believe that she was once afraid of her own shadow. You're good for her."

"I try my damndest to be," Krem replied.

"Trust me, you are," Bull replied. "You brought her out of her shell and got her to stop cowering, and _she's_ good for you too. She helped you find your smile." He raised his tankard to his lips and took a long gulp while thinking back over all the time he had known Krem. He could count the number of times his second smiled-genuinely smiled-on two hands. "I'm proud of you...the both of you."

Krem raised the bottle. "Thanks, Chief," he said before taking a sip.

"If you've got a thing for dark-haired elves, I'm surprised you didn't pay me any mind, Krem," Skinner said airily from her seat.

Krem raised an eyebrow as he turned his gaze to the elven assassin. "Quite frankly, Skinner…you frighten me."

Skinner smirked and chuckled.

Iron Bull chortled. "Krem de la creme prefers girls who aren't apt to slit his throat in the middle of the night."

"What can I say? I'm quirky that way," Krem replied dryly before blinking in surprise when he saw none other than Vyolet coming down the stairs from the second floor.

"Thought I'd find you here," Vyolet greeted with a smile as she hopped onto the bannister once she was halfway down and slid down the rest of the way. Jumping down lightly, she stepped over to Krem and smoothed a hand over his hair.

"You've been hanging out with Sera, haven't you?" Bull asked with a chuckle while nodding towards the bannister.

"She wasn't wrong…it _is_ a faster way to get around," Vyolet replied with a small grin and a shrug.

"Forgiven her for the jar of bees, have you?" Bull asked.

"We have an understanding," Vyolet replied with a smirk. "_She_ doesn't throw bees at me, and _I_ don't throw lightning at her." She gave a small roll of her eyes. "Besides…I can't stay mad at her."

"Yeah…she's funny that way," Bull replied.

Krem slid an arm around Vyolet's waist and drew her close. "I thought you were with Dorian."

"Oh, I _was_," Vyolet replied while holding up the book she was holding in her other hand. "But as I was leaving, he asked if he could borrow this, so I went into our room and got it and now I have to take it back to him."

"How did I miss you coming in?" Krem asked curiously.

"I went into our room from the battlements, but when I realized what the hour was, I just knew that you would be here, so I came down the stairs to look for you so I could say hello before I had to leave again…and here you are." Vyolet smiled and kissed Krem's forehead. "Hello and good bye," she said before stepping out of her love's embrace and starting for the door-only to be gently tugged backwards by the back of her tunic until she was once again in Krem's embrace. "Hello again," she said with a grin.

"Hello again," Krem replied while gently pulling Vyolet down onto his lap. "Will you be gone long?" he asked while resting his chin atop her shoulder.

Vyolet shook her head. "Mm, mm…why, did you miss me?" she asked playfully.

"Always," Krem murmured into his beloved's ear. "I haven't seen you since this morning."

Vyolet leaned her head against Krem's. "I promise I won't be long." She grinned cheekily. "Of course…that all hinges on you letting me go."

"She's right," Bull replied with a grin.

Krem's arm tightened around Vyolet's waist. "Ah, but if I _don't_ let you go, then we can completely avoid your leaving and my subsequent missing of you until you return," Krem replied with a cheeky grin of his own.

"_He's_ right," Iron Bull replied with a small nod before taking a swig from his tankard.

"You're not helping," Vyolet said dryly.

"Never said I was gonna," Bull replied with a grin before chuckling when Vyolet hissed at him.

Chuckling, Krem kissed Vyolet's cheek. "Alright, fine…I'll let you go, but under great protest…and _only_ if you promise to come right back."

Vyolet rubbed her nose lightly against Krem's. "You know I can't stay away from you for long," she murmured. "You can time me if you want."

"Nah…there's too many stairs for you to climb. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Krem kissed Vyolet's shoulder before slowly letting her go. "I'll see you when you get back."

"I'll be back before you know it," Vyloet replied with a smile as she stood and made her way to the door-completely unaware of the fact that Krem was leaning out of his chair to keep her in his sights for as long as possible. It was not until she reached the door and heard the sound of a loud crash followed by the booming sound of Bull's laughter that she turned around to see Krem lying in an unceremonious heap on the floor. She squeaked softly and hurried back across the room and dropped to her knees beside her love. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"I…I'm fine," Krem replied sheepishly.

"Sure, Krem-Puff's just fine…he just fell out of his chair is all," Bull replied with a smirk.

Vyolet blinked and helped Krem into a seated position. "But…you were sitting in it just fine when I left. What happened between then and the time I got to the door?"

"I uh….slipped?" Krem replied with a questioning lilt which was met with a series of snorts and stifled laughter from the rest of the Chargers. His cheeks became a brilliant shade of scarlet

Vyolet tilted her head to the side. "But…you were _sitting_ in the chair. How did you…?"

Bull cleared his throat. "Mongoose, isn't Dorian still waiting for that book?"

"Well…yes, but…"

"Krem'll be fine," the giant qunari soothed. "He's a big boy, and he's had much worse."

Vyolet sighed and sat back on her heels. "Alright." She kissed Krem's forehead. "_Please_ refrain from further injuring yourself until I get back."

"I swear on my honor," Krem replied with his sheepish smile still in place. He waited until Vyloet had left before sighing in relief and looking to Bull. "Thanks for the save, Chief," he said while rising to his feet and righting his chair.

Bull smirked. "Figured this wasn't the right time and place for your woman to hear that you fell out of your chair because you were staring at her ass while she walked away." When he was met with a look of bemusement from his Second, he shrugged. "What? I have tact. For all her personal growth and blossoming, I know Vyolet is still more sensitive than the rest of us. She needs to be coddled a little bit when it comes to certain things."

Krem gave Bull a small smile and raised his bottle. "Still though…I appreciate it, Chief."

"Anytime, Krem-Puff."

_…Krem & Vyolet's room; that night…_

Stripped of his armor and dressed only in his tunic and trousers, Krem stood by the foot of the bed with his arms wrapped around Vyolet as he leaned down and kissed her slowly. A few moments in, he raised her up so he could deepen the kiss-easily supporting her slight weight. He smiled against her lips when the kiss broke and began walking slowly towards their bed. "I missed you today," he murmured. "I missed you _so_ much." He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Vyolet again as she straddled his lap. This was the first time his love had been in this position, and he had been about to stop and ask if she really wanted to be there, but his words died in his throat and he instead shivered and groaned in delight as Vyolet's fingers grazed over his scalp.

"I missed you too," Vyolet whispered while resting her forehead against Krem's. After a few moments, she furrowed her brow and shifted her hips a little. "Um…at the risk of sounding vulgar, _what_ exactly is it that I'm feeling?" She gave a small downward point to Krem's groin where a bulge was currently pressing against her. Having never straddled before or been pressed against him, this was the first time she had felt it.

Krem sighed and his cheeks became tinged with red. "It's…it's a pair of rolled up socks," he answered while averting his gaze. "You know…to make me feel like I-" He was cut off when Vyolet kissed him. "It doesn't bother you?" he asked softly while gazing into his beloved's eyes.

"Of course not," Vyolet answered with a small but firm shake of her head as her hands tenderly cupped Krem's face. "You are my man, Cremisius, and I love _everything_ about you…from the tips of your hair to your very manly bulge," she murmured before kissing him again.

Krem groaned softly. "You really think it's manly?" His hands moved instinctively to rest upon Vyolet's hips.

"_Very_ much so," Vyolet replied while resting her forehead against Krem's. "It's a very manly bulge for my very manly man." She rubbed her nose against his. "I love you, Cremisius Aclassi."

Krem's arms moved to tightly wrap around Vyolet's waist. "I love _you_, Vyolet Taurelle," he whispered fervently. "You are my entire world."

Vyolet smiled and her thumbs lovingly caressed Krem's cheeks. "And you are mine," she whispered before softly clearing her throat. "So…would you mind telling me _why_ or rather _how_ you fell out of a perfectly good chair for no apparent reason earlier today?"

Krem sighed. "Promise not to get upset?"

"Why would I get upset?" Vyolet asked curiously while tilting her head to the side.

"Because I was watching you walk away," Krem admitted sheepishly before softly clearing his throat and averting his gaze. "More to the point…I was staring at your backside."

Vyolet blinked in surprise. "Really?" She moved her hands to Krem's shoulders so she could support herself as she craned her head around so she could look over her shoulder and look down at her bottom. "And here I spent all this time thinking it wasn't worth the look," she mused.

Krem raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking?" he asked incredulously. "Your bottom is complete and total perfection. It wasn't really obvious when you still wore robes, but now that you've switched to trousers and a tunic, it's…" The sheepishness returned when he noticed the way Vyolet was staring at him. "Sorry…"

"Don't be," Vyolet said with a smile. "If there's _anyone_ in Thedas that I would _want_ to look at me, it's _you_." Her hands returned to Krem's face. "I am yours, Cremisius," she murmured. "You don't have to apologize for looking at me." She kissed him tenderly before climbing off his lap and sitting beside him on their bed-they had pushed both their beds together to make one big one upon returning from Orlais-so she could remove her boots.

Smiling, Krem followed suit. "It is a great gift that you have given me, Amata," he murmured. "I promise to never squander it or take it for granted." He removed his socks and wiggled his toes.

"I know you won't," Vyolet replied with a smile while taking off her stockings and tossing them aside. Her hand found Krem's, and she raised it to her lips so she could brush soft kisses to his fingertips.

Krem watched her silently for a few moments-his eyes filled with adoration. "There are no words that can properly express the depth of my love for you, anima mea." He laced his fingers through Vyolet's while leaning in to kiss her. He smiled into the kiss when his love slid her free arm around his neck and kissed him back. "You're everything to me..." he murmured after breaking the kiss. He began nuzzling and softly kissing along Vyolet's jaw, but stopped so he could raise his gaze to hers. "Is this alright?" he asked.

Vyolet was silent for a few moments before nodding. "Yes," she answered softly with a small smile. She sighed contentedly and her eyes fluttered closed as Krem resumed his gentle ministrations. The hand which rested against the back of her beloved's neck slowly slid up to cradle the back of his head in silent encouragement as Krem tentatively began leaving a trail of soft kisses down the side of her neck. She winced and whimpered when her beloved nipped her. "No biting," she whispered with an underlying franticness.

Krem raised his head and touched his forehead to Vyolet's. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he gazed into his love's eyes-his own eyes filled with contrition. "I'm so sorry, Amata…I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise." His free hand cupped Vyolet's cheek, and the hand he had entwined with hers gave a reassuring squeeze.

Vyolet smiled. "Thank you," she whispered while leaning into Krem's palm. "Up until that moment though…it was very nice."

Krem smiled warmly. "I'm glad to hear it." He lightly rubbed his nose against Vyolet's.

"In fact…I wouldn't picking up where we left off," Vyolet added shyly.

"Are you sure?" Krem asked.

"Yes," Vyolet whispered before leaning in and brushing a soft kiss to the point on Krem's neck that was just below his ear.

Krem's eyes fluttered closed and a soft, pleasured groan escaped him as he moved his hand so he could tangle it gently into Vyolet's hair in silent encouragement. He smiled as his love nuzzled along his pulse, and he shivered in delight when she kissed where his neck met his shoulder. Krem was gentle as he slowly tugged back on Vyolet's hair so he could lean down and kiss her, and his moan harmonized with hers as their tongues performed their slow, intimate dance.

Krem followed when Vyolet began shifting on their bed so she could lie down, and when they were both lying upon their sides, Krem wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his beloved as he continued to kiss her. His legs tangled with hers, and he cautiously moved a hand down to caress the side of Vyolet's breast. When he was met with no resistance, Krem slowly moved his hand down to rest upon his beloved's hip-giving his love every opportunity to move his hand away should she so chose.

She did not.

Krem's heart fluttered wildly in his chest. "I love you," he whispered against Vyolet's lips upon breaking the kiss at last in favor of slowly trailing kisses over her chin and down her throat. "I love you _so_ much."

"I love _you_," Vyolet whispered through the shivers of delight that raced through her as Krem began nuzzling and kissing her pulse. She cradled the back of his head with one hand and wrapped her other arm around him-gripping his shoulder and holding him close as she slowly shifted onto her back and brought him on top of her.

Pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, Krem raised his head so he could gaze down at Vyolet. "Anima mea…are you sure?" he asked softly-his brown eyes carefully searching his beloved's face for any signs of doubt.

"I'm sure," Vyolet answered softly with a small nod.

Krem softly cleared his throat. "Just so I'm clear, how far…?" he asked-suddenly very nervous.

"No sex…not yet," Vyolet answered softly as a light blush rose into her cheeks.

Krem's smile was filled with love as he leaned down enough to fondly rub his nose against his love's. "As you wish," he murmured. He kissed her tenderly and slowly lowered himself onto her-his body gently pressing her much smaller one into the mattress. His heart raced as Vyolet wrapped her arms around him, and he groaned wordlessly in pleasure while arching his back when his beloved broke the kiss in favor of shyly suckling his earlobe into the warmth of her mouth. "Blood of Andraste…" he whispered huskily as his fingers tangled into Vyolet's dark hair.

Vyolet's heart leapt in excitement as the sound of Krem's delight reached her ears. It was because of _her_! _She_ had done that! After a few more moments, she slowly released her love's ear in favor of nuzzling her way down his neck. She gasped softly in pleasure and arched beneath Krem when he gently suckled her pulse. "Cremisius…" she whispered in delight. She shyly flicked her tongue over the point where her beloved's neck met his shoulder and slid her hands down his back so she could slip them under his tunic-her fingers caressing the small of Krem's back.

Moaning happily, Krem moved his hands down to gently grab a hold of Vyolet's as he lightly ran his tongue over the shell of her pointed ear-his fingers intertwining with hers as he pinned her hands by her head.

Vyolet stiffened and her heart leapt into her throat in a sudden fit of panic. "Krem…" she whispered frantically. "Krem…please…let me go. Let go of my hands…! Get off me!"

Krem was off Vyolet in an instant, and his eyes were wide with worry as he watched his beloved suddenly curl tightly into the fetal position with her back to him-the entirety of her body trembling. All the pleasure Krem had felt mere moments before could not have been further from his mind as he immediately began working to sooth his love. His hands were gentle as they turned Vyolet towards him, and he saw that her eyes were tightly squeezed shut. He settled himself on his side next to her and tenderly cupped her face in his hands. "Anima mea, it's alright," he whispered. "It's only me…there's no one here but you and me. Whatever memories you're battling in your mind…they can't hurt you anymore." He lightly touched his forehead to hers. "You're safe, Amata. You're safe with me." He kissed Vyolet's forehead before rubbing his nose against hers. "Hear my voice, darling…hear my voice and let it guide you back to me." His thumbs slowly brushed over his love's cheeks. "Come back to me," he whispered entreatingly. "Come back to me…"

Gradually, Vyolet's breathing slowed and her trembling stopped. "I…I'm here…" she whispered while slowly opening her eyes.

"That's my girl," Krem praised in a soft voice while smile. His arms wrapped around Vyolet automatically when she nestled into him, and he gently rubbed her back. "Want to talk about it?" he asked still in a soft voice. "What was it that I did? Tell me," he entreated. "Tell me so I know never to do it again."

Vyolet's hands gripped Krem's tunic. "I…I don't…I don't like having my hands restrained," Vyolet whispered in a trembling voice as she all but burrowed into the warm protection of Krem's strong body.

Krem kissed Vyolet's temple as his arms tightened around her. "I won't ever do it again," he vowed. "I promise." He kissed her shoulder. "Was that it? Should I not get on top of you anymore?"

"No…I actually really liked that," Vyolet answered softly.

"Really?" Krem asked with a small smile.

"Yes," Vyolet answered while raising her gaze to Krem's. "I really liked the weight of you…the way our bodies moved together…everything was fine until…" She hung her head. "I'm so sorry."

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for," Krem soothed while rubbing Vyolet's back.

"Yes, I do," Vyolet sobbed softly. "We were having a wonderful moment, and I had to go and ruin it."

Krem moved a hand so he could tilt Vyolet's face up to his. "Listen to me very carefully. You ruined _nothing_. You did _nothing_ wrong. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for." He kissed her forehead. "This doesn't change how I feel at you. I still love you more than anything in the world."

"How can you love someone so broken?" Vyolet asked tearfully.

Krem smiled and tenderly kissed away his beloved's tears. "Because you're not broken," he murmured. "You're wounded, yes…but you're getting better. Every day, you heal just a little bit, and that fills me with so much joy because it's like watching a flower slowly bloom."

"If I _am_ healing, it's all because of _you_," Vyolet replied with an adoring smile. "Please, Krem…my dear, sweet, perfect man, please don't _ever_ let me go."

"Never," Krem answered fervently before kissing Vyolet's soft lips. "You're stuck with me."

Vyolet softly kissed the tip of Krem's nose before resting her forehead against his. "There's no one else I would rather be stuck with."

Krem smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	11. Awaiting the Bloom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Awaiting the Bloom<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Skyhold; a month later…<em>

Krem shuffled his feet before clearing his throat and knocking on the doorframe of Sera's little corner room on the second floor of the tavern. "Have a moment?" he asked tentatively.

"I've got one or two to spare," Sera answered amiably. "Got something on your mind, big boy?"

Krem shuffled his feet again. "Sera...you've been with your share of women, right?"

Sera raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I uh..." Krem sighed and gathered himself. Why was this so difficult? "I need you to tell me what to do..._down there_ for a woman. Considering my lacking of certain parts, I can't pleasure Vyolet...I can't make love to her the way that a real man would, so I need you to help me. I need you to tell me _what_ to do." He ran a hand through his auburn hair. "How do _you_ make love to a woman? How do _you_ make it the best and most pleasurable experience of your partner's life?"

"You're being serious?" Sera asked with her eyebrow still raised.

"I _am_," Krem replied with a nod.

"Why not just ask Bull?" Sera asked while crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the side. "He's been with his share of…well…_everybody_," she replied with a snort and a chuckle.

Krem sighed. "Yes, but _you_ know the subtle, inner workings of the female nether region because you _are_ a female. _You_ know what _really_ feels good. I'm bloody rubbish at it…I've spent my _entire_ life running away from and generally avoiding what's between my legs, so I don't know the first thing about pleasing a woman…hence why I'm coming to _you_ for help." He took care to keep his voice low.

"So, you and Vy getting cozier?" Sera asked with a playful grin and a waggle of her eyebrows. "Did your first night together fall flat?"

"There hasn't been a first night _together_," Krem replied still in a low voice to avoid anyone else hearing. He moved further into Sera's little room and sat on the window seat. "All we've done is kiss and hold each other because Vyolet hasn't been ready for anything else. Quite honestly, I don't know if she'll _ever_ be ready for anything more than what we're doing, and I'm alright with that. But-"

Sera snorted and leaned against the large bookshelf stuffed with various odds and ends. "Get off. You're seriously happy with the possibility of nothing but a lifetime of cuddles?"

"I _am_ being serious," Krem replied. "Even if all Vyolet and I ever do is kiss and hold each other, I would be happy because I would still be _with_ her, and at the end of the day…" He smiled. "At the end of the day, that's all that matters to me."

"Then why're you coming to me for help?" Sera asked pointedly.

"Because if Vyolet ever _does_ decide that she wants more than kissing and cuddling, then I _want_ to be ready," Krem answered. "I _want_ to be able to give her the most incredible night of pleasure."

"Loads of people want to be gifted between the sheets," Sera replied with a dismissive wave and a small chuckle. "I can't teach you everything. _Some_ things you have to learn on your own. Not all women are the same when it comes to their special places, you know? Different girls have their heads turned by different things. You gotta work at it…they're not easy to crack like men."

"I know that, but you could at _least_ point me in the right direction," Krem entreated. "Please, Sera? This is important to me."

"What's the big deal?" Sera asked curiously. "So the first time is a little awkward and bumpy. Everyone has to start somewhere. Andraste knows I didn't have any tricks up my sleeve when I first started."

"I don't want _tricks_," Krem replied. "I _want_ to make Vyolet happy. I _want_ her to feel nothing but pleasure and euphoria…as well as complete warmth and safety."

"That'll happen once you two have tumbled around a few times," Sera replied.

"Sera, _please_," Krem begged.

"_Why_ is this so important to you?" Sera asked in annoyance-not liking being badgered.

"Because _every_ encounter that my sweet Vyolet has _ever_ had in the past has been filled with the fear, humiliation, and helplessness that only rape can create," Krem snapped bitterly-his normally warm eyes filled with stark, raw pain. "Does _that_ explain things clearly enough for you, Sera? Vyolet has _never _known anything but the terror of being held down while being violated by a Templar." He hung his head. "I…when I think of what she went through for all those years…" His shoulders shook with the effort it was taking for him not to cry. "And there was _nothing_ she could do…they used their abilities against her to keep her powerless." Raising his gaze to Sera, Krem finally lost the battle against his tears. "_That's_ why I need your help. If Vyolet decides she _wants_ to take that final step in our relationship, then I want…no, that's not good enough…I _need_ to make it the most special and _perfect_ night of her life."

For several moments, Sera was actually speechless. While she had always suspected Vyolet had experienced some measure of abuse, she was not aware of just how bad it had been. She had spent the better part of her life coming to the aid of the victimized and the helpless, and here she was presented with the chance to help the ultimate victim. It was with that thought that she uncrossed her arms and moved across the small room so she could sit beside Krem. For several moments she said nothing-actually wanting to take the time to choose her words carefully.

Finally…

"It'll be perfect either way, yeah?" Sera began while holding up a finger. "Think about it…first thing, it'll be _her_ choice this time, yeah?"

"Yeah," Krem answered softly with a small nod while wiping away his tears.

Sera held up a second finger. "Second thing, she'll be doing it with someone she loves and who loves her back good and proper, yeah?"

"Yeah…very much so," Krem answered with a nod. "I love her _so_ much…there's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for her. She _is_ the love of my life…she _is_ my life."

"Then you're already half-way there to making your first night perfect if it ever comes around," Sera replied with a small smile while lightly nudging Krem with her elbow-her tone and demeanor uncharacteristically gentle. "Half-way there is a bloody good start…better than starting out with nothing."

Krem turned his face towards Sera. "You really think so?"

Sera nodded before grinning knowingly. "Couldn't hurt to have a couple arrows in your quiver though," she said before nudging Krem again and giving an indicative nod to the bookshelf. "Go get that parchment and quill, yeah? Oh, and bring some ink too."

Krem blinked but stood and did as he was told. "Sure, but why?" he asked while handing the items over to Sera as he resumed his seat beside her.

"Gonna draw you a picture," Sera replied simply while beginning to scrawl on the parchment.

"A picture?" Krem asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…to show you _what_ to pay attention to, and _how_, and with _what_," Sera replied simply as though she were simply talking about the weather.

Krem's cheeks turned a little pink. "You're…you're going to draw _that_?"

Sera looked at Krem then and raised an eyebrow. "Well, the only _other_ way I can think of to help you is to show you _my_ nethers and point out all the key places, but somehow I don't think sweet, little Vy would look kindly on that."

Krem's blush deepened, and he hastily cleared his throat while shaking his head. "No, no she wouldn't."

"Didn't think so," Sera replied before grinning cheekily. "Don't fancy having more lightning thrown at me if it's all the same with you."

Krem chuckled-his blush fading. "She wouldn't stay mad at you forever. She can't…she said so herself."

Sera grinned and went back to her drawing. "All part of my charm," she said with a giggle. "It's all good, in'it?" Finishing her drawing, she put the quill down before holding the parchment up so Krem could see. "Alright, big boy…let the lesson begin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	12. Unforeseen Frost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforeseen Frost<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Emprise du Lion; a month later…<em>

Krem had just finished binding himself, and he sighed contentedly as Vyolet's arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Smiling as he felt his love's warm body pressing against his back, his eyes fluttered closed when Vyolet kissed the back of his neck before resting her head against the back of his shoulder. He savored the contact and reveled the warmth of it as it chased away the morning chill of their snowy environment. "Milady…good morning to you," he greeted in a murmur as he rested a hand atop Vyolet's.

"And good morning to _you_, Milord," Vyolet answered softly while tightening her arms around Krem's waist as she nestled into his back.

"Everything alright?" Krem asked. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No...no bad dream," Vyolet answered. "It's just..."

"Yes?" Krem prompted gently.

"When I woke up, I...I was filled with an overwhelming sense of foreboding. From the moment I awoke, I could feel it sitting in my belly like a cold lump of lead." She nervously chewed her bottom lip. "Something bad is going to happen today…I just know it," she whispered.

Krem set his jaw. Not even the most seasoned of warriors liked to hear something like that. But, for the sake of his troubled beloved, he relaxed his face and gently loosened Vyolet's arms so he could turn around and face her. "Amata, if I've learned anything over the years, it's that nothing is set in stone," he soothed while wrapping his arms around his love and drawing her close-not caring that he was not wearing his tunic at that moment. He tenderly kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair. "Whatever apprehension and anxiety you might be feeling right now…they might not even be warranted in the end."

"Do you really think so?" Vyolet asked while tilting her face up to Krem's.

"I do," Krem answered with a small nod before tenderly kissing Vyolet's lips. "How can anything go wrong when I have _you_ in my life?" His eyes were filled with love as he smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "How can anything go wrong when I have your love, and I'm able to greet the morning with you by my side after falling asleep with you in my arms?" He fondly tucked a strand of dark hair behind his beloved's ear. "How can anything go wrong when my life…when _our _lives have become so unbelievably perfect after years of misery?" He lightly rubbed his nose against hers. "And my life _is_ perfect now…all because of _you_, Vyolet Taurelle."

Vyolet smiled.

"_There's_ that beautiful smile," Krem murmured while lightly brushing the backs of his knuckles over Vyolet's cheek. He kissed her again and smiled against her lips. "Nothing can ever go wrong, Amata…not so long as I have you by my side."

* * *

><p><em>…Later…<em>

"Skinner! Duck!" The moment her comrade dropped into a crouch, Vyolet stabbed the blade at the bottom of her staff into the ground, then hoisted herself up and used her momentum to spin herself around and deliver a hard kick to the head of the Red Templar that had been moments away from stabbing the elven assassin. She kicked off his helmet which left him as the perfect target for a now recovered Skinner to stand and stab him through both eyes with her daggers.

"You are getting better at that little move of yours, Mongoose," Skinner remarked with a grin-her eyes glimmering in excitement from the thrill of the battle.

"I've been practicing!" Vyolet exclaimed proudly while yanking her staff free of the snow-covered earth before giving it a twirl.

"Mongoose! On your left!" Rocky's voice carried easily across the din.

Turning, Vyolet raised her hand and froze a charging Templar solid. Her eyes widened when a green boulder flew past her right ear and crashed into the frozen Templar-shattering him upon impact. Looking over her right shoulder, she saw Solas standing a few yards away. She smiled when he flashed her a small grin. "Thanks for that!" she cried above the din. It was then that she saw the Red Templar fade into shadow while advancing upon Krem. Her eyes widened and the color drained from her face. "KREM!" she screamed.

Her beloved did not hear her.

Knowing that time was of the essence, Vyolet closed her eyes and concentrated hard on allowing her magic carry her across the battlefield in a barely visible blur of motion. She came to a halt just as she had pushed Krem out of the way, but before she could do anything else, a long spike of red lyrium shot out through her chest as she was stabbed in the back. Though her eyes widened in shock, nothing more than a gasp escaped her as blood spurted out of her mouth.

But Vyolet did not need to scream.

As she crumpled to the ground the moment the spike was pulled out of her, it was Krem's agonized scream that rang across the battlefield and brought the fight seemingly to a halt. As Vyolet's vision began to darken, she could vaguely make out Krem's form lunging forward and shattering the Templar with a single powerful swing of his warhammer.

"Shit! Vyolet? Vyolet?!"

Krem sounded so far away...

Vyolet barely even registered him gathering her into his arms. Everything seemed so very far away...

"STITCHES!" Krem bellowed. "Stitches, get your ass over here!" He turned his attention back to Vyolet and vainly attempted to staunch the blood flow of her gaping wound. "Amata, do you hear me? Stay with me...stay with me, Vyolet. Do you hear me?" His voice trembled. "Don't you dare leave me. You're not allowed to leave me, Vyolet, do hear me? I'm not finished loving you yet," he sobbed-not noticing that the battle was finally finished. "No…nonono, don't close those eyes. Don't you dare close those beautiful eyes. Look at me. Vyolet? Vyolet, look at me! STITCHES!"

"I'm here!" The healer dropped to his knees beside Krem, and his eyes widened when he took in the severity of Vyolet's wound. "Maker's mercy…" he whispered. "Krem…"

"Save her!" Krem cried.

"Krem...I...I can't," Stitches stammered. "Her wound is too bad…she's lost too much blood. I-"

"SAVE HER!" Krem bellowed moments before his eyes widened in horrified disbelief as Vyolet spasmed once before going completely limp in his arms. "No...nononononononono...no..." Tears streamed down his cheeks before he buried his face against Vyolet's neck. "Amata...!" he sobbed while clinging to her lifeless body.

Iron Bull hung his head and rested a large hand upon Krem's shoulder. The other Chargers hung their heads in respect of their fallen comrade.

"Vy?" Sera asked cautiously as she came to stand on Bull's other side. "No…oh, shite…no. No dying you!" she cried. "_Not_ her! She didn't deserve it!"

Approaching at last after checking to make sure there were no Red Templars left alive, Avery's eyes widened. "Oh, no..." she whispered before sharply turning towards Solas who was coming up behind her. "Bring her back!" she whispered frantically.

Coming to stand beside the Inquisitor, Solas surveyed the damage before setting his jaw. "I will do my best," he said while moving to kneel opposite Krem. "I need you to move so I can work," he instructed firmly. "Let me have access to her wound."

Krem raised his head. "You can bring her back?" he asked in an almost child-like voice with eyes full of hope.

"I am going to try," Solas replied simply. "I can promise no more than that." Having just barely placed his hands over Vyolet's gaping wound, Solas was about to close his eyes and channel his magic into the broken body before him when the dead elf's entire body was suddenly surrounded by a faint, but warm pink glow-both sides of her would closing without any hint of a scar. He watched in careful bemusement as Vyolet's eyes snapped open and she gasped in her body's desperate attempt to draw air into its empty lungs. "Hold her…keep her anchored," Solas instructed firmly. "Her body has been through a great shock. She will be disoriented."

Krem cradled Vyolet tightly against him to keep her from thrashing. "Amata….Vyolet…can you hear me?" he murmured into her good ear." He kissed her temple tenderly. "Milady? Can you hear me? Are you here with me?"

After a few moments, Vyolet stopped struggling and lay quietly in Krem's embrace as her breathing resumed a more natural, relaxed rhythm. "I…I'm here," she whispered before slowly turning her head so she could gaze up at her beloved. "Krem…" Though her smile was small and tired, it was nevertheless loving as she raised a hand so she could brush her fingers against Krem's cheek. "Amatus…"

Smiling as his eyes welled up with tears, Krem pressed a kiss to Vyolet's palm before holding her close and burying his face in her neck. He nuzzled and kissed his beloved's pulse with reverence. "You came back to me," he whispered in a voice that was heavy with emotion. "You came back to me…" He slowly raised his head and his gaze landed upon Solas who was watching Vyolet with a carefully blank expression. "Thank you," he murmured fervently. "I am eternally in your debt. Thank for this…thank you for _her_."

"It was nothing," Solas replied simply.

"No, it was _something_," Iron Bull remarked with a smile. "You did a good thing."

Solas spared Bull a brief smile before turning his attention back to Vyolet. "How are you feeling, Da'len?"

"A little dizzy…" Vyolet answered in a soft voice while resting her head against Krem's shoulder. "But I feel no pain," she added with a small smile.

Solas gave a small nod before looking to Avery. "We should get back to camp so she can rest."

"Agreed," Avery replied with a nod. "We can pick up again tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>…That night…<em>

Solas effortlessly navigated the Fade until he found himself within Vyolet's dream. He became more cautious now-not wishing to disturb the young elf as he conducted his investigation. It did not take him long before he came upon Vyolet's form as she sat upon a large mushroom and watched visages of her and Krem float past her-memories no doubt. But it was not the memories that gave him pause; rather, it was the pale, pink glow that surrounded the dark-haired elf. Here in the Fade, he was no longer restricted by physical vessels.

"It has been a long time, old friend," Vyolet greeted without turning around. Her voice had a musical, otherworldly quality to it now. Once Solas stood beside her, she turned her gaze towards him and revealed that her amethyst eyes were now glowing with a rosy-pink hue.

"I should have known it was you, Love," Solas greeted with a small smile. "If I may ask, why did you involve yourself in this? Why bind yourself to this girl?"

"Because she effortlessly inspires love within those who have the capacity for it, and in spite of all the abuses she endured during her life, not once did she close herself off to me…and in the end, she committed the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of the man to whom she had given her heart," Love answered as she turned her gaze back to Vyolet's memories. "Not once during her years of abuse did she harden her heart, even though she would have been well within her rights to do so in light of the fact that she has known nothing but pain and terror since she was ripped from her parents as a child. It is because of all of this that I gave her a choice. The choice was her reward."

"What choice was that?" Solas asked curiously.

"To either join my ranks and spread my light from the Fade as a spirit of love, or to merge with me and return to her physical body," Love answered. "Either way, my light would be spread to others, and in this dark time I believe that mortals need to be reminded that not all is lost."

"It is no wonder she allowed you in," Solas replied. "No one _wants_ to die."

"It was _not_ out of self-preservation that she accepted my offer," Love replied with a small but proud smile. "Not _once_ did she attempt to bargain with me. Not _once_ did she lament about not completing or achieving everything she had wanted to do in her life. Rather, her only regret was that she would be leaving the one called Krem alone in the world…and that she had not had the strength to tell him how much she loved him before she died." Her smile grew a fraction of an inch. "That selflessness in the face of her own demise is what compelled me in the end to offer her the deal." She turned her gaze towards Solas again. "This vessel…Vyolet, is a rare being indeed, my friend. Her light was extinguished far too soon, and I could not allow that to stand. There are simply too few like her in this world."

"Very well," Solas said after several moments of silence. "If this is what you truly wish, then your secret shall be forever safe with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	13. Surviving the Frost

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Surviving the Frost<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Skyhold; almost three months later…<em>

Vyolet had suffered from headaches after merging with Love. It had been inevitable after taking the spirit into her. She could now hear the inner desires of those around her. But until returning to Skyhold earlier that week from Emprise du Lion, the headaches had never been as bad as this one. They had never been more than a minor annoyance because she had not been surrounded by too large of a throng of people. However, now that she was amidst the hustle and bustle of the ancient Keep, her skull felt as though it were being split from the inside out. Up until that day, Vyolet had managed to treat her headaches with various teas, tonics, and visits to the infirmary, but today it was all she could do not to vomit in the midst of the blinding pain.

Upon finding her curled up on the bed in the fetal position while holding her head in her hands and whimpering, Iron Bull decided that she would not accompany the Inquisitor and the Chargers to the Storm Coast. Krem had wanted to stay behind as well-hating the idea of leaving his beloved behind when she was in such a state. It was only Vyolet's promise of seeking out Solas for help that convinced Krem to leave for the mission-albeit just barely. However, once Krem had left her, Vyolet's headache had worsened and she had been unable to seek out the elven Fade expert.

The pain radiating from her skull left her unable to do anything else but crawl under the covers and hold a pillow over her head in a vain, desperate attempt to block out all light and sounds.

And that was how Cole found her.

Feeling the elf's pain all the way in his favorite corner on the tavern's third floor, he had silently entered the room and sat tentatively upon the edge of the bed. While he and Vyolet were on friendly terms, he had been hesitant to enter her room-knowing how much the elf valued her privacy. However, in the end, he had not been able to ignore the pain the clawed at him. For several moments, all he did was gaze down silently at Vyolet's huddled form beneath the covers before carefully lifting the pillow from her head. "You are not alone," he said softly.

Vyolet's eyes were half-closed as she stared up at Cole with a haggard expression. "What?" she asked in a pained whisper.

"In your head...you're not alone," Cole repeated. "Not anymore..."

"Cole..." Vyolet whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "So many voices...I can't drown them out. They're so loud...it hurts. It hurts, Cole...it hurts...!" Her hand found his and gripped it weakly. "Help...me...!" she begged in a whisper.

"It's alright," Cole murmured as he slowly removed his hat and then shifted so he was lying down beside her. He immediately felt naked without it, but he ignored that feeling. "It will be alright," he said while lightly resting his other hand over Vyolet's. "Close your eyes…close your eyes, and let me help you."

Vyolet began closing her eyes but snapped them open. "Just to be clear…when I say _help_ me, I _don't_ mean…"

Cole gave a small shake of his head. "Neither did I," he answered softly. "Trust me…I will help you make it all better. Just please...close your eyes and try to be calm." Cole waited until Vyolet had closed her eyes before touching his forehead to hers. "Breathe slowly," he whispered. "What spirit is inside of you?"

"Love," Vyolet answered softly.

"I remember her..." Cole said softly. "Before I left the Fade, she was my friend. May I talk to her? Will you let her speak?"

"I...I don't know how," Vyolet answered weakly.

"Let go of yourself," Cole instructed gently. "Allow yourself to become weightless in your own body."

A few moments later, Vyolet's body was enveloped by a soft, pink glow, and her eyes opened to reveal that they too were glowing. "Compassion...it has been so very long," Love greeted.

"I am called Cole now, Love," Cole answered. "But that doesn't matter now. The important thing is helping Vyolet. You're hurting her."

"Not intentionally," Love replied. "She can hardly spread my light to others if she is locked within her room cowering in pain. However…were she to find an anchor of sorts, she would not become so overwhelmed by all the thoughts and feelings of those around her."

"An anchor..." Cole mused. "Yes...that could work."

"The voices are not as loud when the one called Krem is with her," Love mused. "Perhaps _he_ is the key to Vyolet's peace of mind."

"But…he is not here," Cole replied. "He and the Iron Bull left with the Inquisitor this morning."

"Vyolet has a myriad of memories of him within her mind," Love stated. "If she were to focus upon them or even _one_ of them hard enough, they would do in the absence of her beloved."

Cole gave a small nod of understanding. "Thank you. I will tell her."

"Also tell her that I am sorry," Love replied. "It was never my intention to cause her any sort of harm." Glowing, pink eyes closed, and moments later, the glow faded from the rest of Vyolet's body.

"Vyolet? Can you hear me?" Cole asked.

"Y…yes," Vyolet answered softly while wincing.

"I need you to think about Krem," Cole instructed gently. "Focus on the happiest memory that you have of him and cling to it. Let it center you and keep you grounded. Let it surround you with warmth and familiarity until you can't hear the voices anymore."

"I…alright," Vyolet replied-knowing that she had nothing left to lose. Clenching her jaw against the pain, she focused on her memories. It did not take her long to find the best one out of the multitude. It was when she had come back from the dead and had immediately been flooded with the burning intensity of Krem's love and the relief he felt upon having her alive in his arms once more. While she had never once doubted her beloved's love for her, Love's presence within her allowed her to truly _feel_ as though it were her own.

It had been the best moment of her entire life…

And now Vyolet allowed the warmth of that memory to surround her like a warm blanket on the coldest of nights. Within a matter of moments, the voices were muffled and the pain faded before vanishing completely. Vyolet slowly opened her eyes and gazed into Cole's in bemused relief.

"Better?" Cole asked tentatively.

"Yes," Vyolet answered with a smile as her hand gently squeezed Cole's. "Thank you, Cole…from the bottom of my heart, thank you. I couldn't have done this without you. You are a true friend, and I am so very glad that I am able to count you as one."

Cole responded with a small smile. "I am glad I was able to help you," he said before releasing Vyolet's hand and sitting up. He reached for his hat. "You have endured more than enough pain to last two lifetimes," he mused softly while putting his hat back on. "If anyone deserves to be free of it, it is you…my friend. Oh, and Love wanted me to tell you that she never meant for you to be hurt. She is sorry that it came to this."

"I forgive her, and I _won't_ forget this, Cole," Vyolet murmured fervently with her smile still in place. "I will _never_ forget what you did for me, and if there's ever anything you need of me, all you have to do is ask."

Cole was silent for a few moments. "Now that you mention it…I don't understand chocolate."

Vyolet blinked in surprise and slowly sat up. "Chocolate?"

"Yes," Cole answered with a small nod while looking to his friend curiously. "More to the point…_why_ do women especially go so mad for it…and always around a particular time every month?"

Vyolet felt her cheeks become warm, and she sighed softly while closing her eyes. "Oh, Cole…sweet Cole…" She gave the spirit-boy a sheepish smile as she opened her eyes once more before reaching out and lightly patting his hand. "I fear you will never be quite the same after this conversation…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	14. The Thaw

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>The Thaw<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Skyhold library; a month later…<em>

"By the way, Leliana, was it you who left the chocolate cookie on my bedside table yesterday?" Josephine asked as she walked towards the stairs that would lead up to the rookery with her old friend.

Leliana blinked in surprise and looked to the Antivan ambassador. "No…why?"

Overhearing this as she browsed a nearby bookshelf, Vyolet closed her eyes and lightly bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling as the two women ascended the staircase. "Oh, Cole…" she whispered.

"Maybe it was Blackwall," Leliana suggested-her voice faint as she and Josephine climbed further up the stairs. "The two of you are getting quite close, yes?"

Vyolet smiled at that.

Having gotten better at filtering through the cacophony of voices in her mind, Vyolet had begun using her new ability to help plant the seeds of love within kindred souls. Josephine and Blackwall had been her first attempt. Having sensed the beginnings of a mutual attraction between the two, she had approached Josephine first-hinting that perhaps all the troubled soldier needed was a gentle, compassionate hand. Then, she had approached Blackwall-hinting that the lovely Antivan desired to be swept off her feet. For all his desires, the veteran warrior had been reluctant at the close of their conversation, but Vyolet had seen him cautiously approach Josephine a few days later-a rose in hand.

Sighing and giving up on finding just which book she was looking for, Vyolet instead made her way around to Dorian's preferred, little corner of the library and simply gazed out the window. She lightly rested her forehead against the glass and sighed again as she gazed out at the grounds below-her breath fogging up the glass as she stared out at the Keep's main gates.

"You miss him don't you?" Dorian asked as he came to stand beside his fellow mage. "Your young man…you miss him, don't you?"

"Am I that obvious?" Vyolet asked with a small chuckle.

"Only terribly," Dorian replied with a chuckle before giving Vyolet a fond pat on the shoulder. "But I find it adorable," he added with a smile.

Vyolet's smile was wistful. "This is the longest that he and I have been apart since the day we met…yes, Dorian, I miss Krem very much." She sighed softly. "And as foolish as it sounds since I know he's more than capable of taking care of himself, I can't help worrying about him."

Dorian leaned his shoulder against the wall and gazed at Vyolet before looking out the window. "It isn't foolish. You love him…that much is evident," he said with a small smile. "One need only look at the two of you when you're together and see the way you smile at one another to see just how much in love the two of you are." He sighed and continued to gaze out the window. "Your Krem is a very lucky man," he murmured. "In Tevinter, I could only dream of finding someone to openly stand beside me as my love."

Vyolet blinked then shifted so she was leaning her shoulder against the windowpane. "But…you're not _in_ Tevinter anymore. You _can _find someone to love openly." She tilted her head to the side a little. "Can't you?"

Dorian sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You make it sound so simple, and I suppose in actuality that it _is_ in fact that simple…but it isn't for me. I have too many years under my belt of hiding my desires and who I am from _everyone_. I…I don't know how to even begin to live my life openly with another man…even if one _did_ happen to catch my eye," he admitted-his normal air of confidence wavering.

Vyolet allowed her mental defenses to thin just enough so she could glean Dorian's thoughts. It did not take her long to learn that the Tevinter mage was talking about Iron Bull, and she gave him a small smile as she withdrew and cocooned herself once more in her memories of Krem. "If Krem and I can overcome our troubled pasts and find love with each other, then there's no reason you can't find love either." She held up a hand. "I'm not saying that you should throw yourself at the first man that comes along, but what I _am_ saying is that you shouldn't close yourself off." She reached out and lightly touched Dorian's arm. "Don't be afraid to open your heart and let love in. That's the last I'll say on the matter," she said with her smile growing just a bit as she drew her hand away. "Unless you're the one to bring it up," she added with a playful wink.

Dorian chuckled. "Fair enough." He glanced out the window before looking back to Vyolet with a cheeky grin. "You _do_ realize though, sweet one, that staring outside the window won't make your young man march through those gates any faster, don't you?" he asked while playfully raising an eyebrow.

Vyolet turned her gaze to Dorian and raised an eyebrow in return while giving him a knowing smile. "Love conquers all, my friend. So long as there is life within Krem's body, and love within his heart, I know that _nothing_ will keep him from racing back to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


	15. Full Bloom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

><p><strong>Full Bloom<strong>

* * *

><p><em>…Skyhold; three days later…<em>

Krem knew something had gone wrong. Though neither Bull nor the Inquisitor spoke of the events involving the qunari dreadnought, he knew something had gone awry with the plan. There was something about the lingering glances Bull gave him and the other Chargers when they were not looking.

Had the ordeal been a closer call than it had originally appeared?

Had they nearly died?

Krem could sense that Bull would never speak of it even if probed. He had been with the qunari long enough to know that. This of course meant that Krem would never know the answer. However, as the massive gates of Skyhold drew ever closer, the young man simply could not find the energy to care.

Soon, Vyolet would be in his arms!

Not one moment had passed during their separation in which Krem had not ached for want of being near his beloved. He had missed falling asleep with her in his arms as well as waking up beside her-the warmth of her petite body nestled so trustingly against his. He had missed the light of her smile, and the way her eyes sparkled when she was happy. He had missed the music of her voice and the song of her laughter.

Krem could not wait to have it all back again. Thankfully, he did not have long to wait. Stepping into Skyhold's grounds, he glanced to the small area of tents and cots where those with minor injuries were seen. The larger infirmary up in the courtyard was reserved for those with serious illness and injury, but that did not mean that the people in the lower infirmary were any less cared for-as exemplified by Vyolet who had just finished handing a fresh supply of poultices over to the healer who was on duty that day. At the sight of her, Krem's aches, pains and weariness were forgotten, and all he could do was smile from ear to ear.

"Vyolet!" Krem called.

Whirling around, Vyolet's eyes found her love in an instant, and her entire face lit up with her smile. "Krem!" she cried while running towards her beloved. "Krem!" She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck the moment he caught her in mid-air. She threw her head back with a euphoric laugh as her beloved spun them around, and when she kissed him, it was with everything that she had. "You're back," she whispered against his lips once the kiss broke. You came back to me…!" She kissed him again.

"Of course I came back," Krem whispered fervently against Vyolet's lips-reveling in their softness. "You're my true love." He kissed her again. "Do you know how long I waited to find you?"

Still smiling, Vyolet rubbed her nose against Krem's. "As long as I waited to find you," she murmured before blushing faintly when she noticed Bull and the rest of the Chargers were watching them with grins. Avery had walked past them with a chuckle and small shake of her head-no doubt in search of Cullen who had been beside himself with worry the entire time his beloved elf had been away. Qunari were not to be trifled with after all, and he still remembered all too well what had happened in Kirkwall.

"Oh, please…don't let us interrupt," Bull teased with a small but fond grin-his decision to sacrifice the dreadnaught sitting better with him now. He had not regretted saving the Chargers. His original reason for forming the group aside, they had been through so much together, and the giant qunari would have been lying indeed if he claimed that he did not view the Chargers as his family. Besides, the sight of the young, reunited couple made his decision more than worth it.

Vyolet shyly tucked her hair behind her ears once Krem lowered her to her feet. "It's good that the rest of you made it back too," she said sheepishly while shuffling her feet.

Luaghing, Bull swept Vyolet up into a surprisingly gentle, one-armed hugged. "Easy, Mongoose…we know you love us," he said with a playful wink.

Seeing an opportunity, Vyolet seized it. She reached out with her mind and swiftly searched through Bull's thoughts for even a remote thought about Dorian. She would not encourage the match unless there was a mutual attraction on both parts. Love was something to be nurtured, not forced. Finding what she was looking for, she smiled and brushed a chaste kiss to Bull's cheek while withdrawing from his mind. "I do, I do indeed," she replied as the qunari carefully placed her back down on her feet. "You all must be dead on your feet," she said as her hand found Krem's.

"Nothing a few pints won't fix," Rocky replied with a wave of his hand and a chuckle.

"Says_ you_," Dalish sniffed. "_I_ for one could do with a bath first…and so could the rest of you louts," she added with a curl of her upper lip.

Grim grunted.

"It's called musk, Dalish," Rocky replied with a cheeky grin. "Natural, masculine musk."

"You mean natural, masculine _stink_," Skinner retorted with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Women…" Rocky grumbled albeit half-heartedly while making his way towards the stone steps that would lead up to the courtyard.

"Dwarves," Skinner retorted with a roll of her eyes even though she smirked and started off after her comrade with a softly chuckling Dalish falling in step beside her.

"Drinks after a bath sound good," Vyolet mused as Stitches and Grim moved past them. "You know, I just _know_ that Dorian would like a drink," she added thoughtfully while lightly tapping her chin. "He's been cooped up in the library all day. He could use a break…"

"I'll go with you," Krem offered.

"No, no, you go rest," Vyolet said with a smile and a small shake of her head. "You've had a long journey, so you should wash off all the grime and then put your feet up. I won't be long, I promise."

"But…I've missed you," Krem said with a pout.

"_I'll_ go invite Dorian to join us for drinks later," Bull said with a chuckle as he started towards the stairs.

"Really?" Vyolet asked in mild surprise-though inwardly, she was celebrating her turn of luck.

"Yeah, no need to make Krem anymore of a lovesick puppy than he _has_ been," Bull teased with a smirk. "Catch you two later."

Turning her attention back to Krem, Vyolet smiled and slid her arms around his neck before standing on tiptoe so she could kiss him. "I missed you so much," she whispered against his lips.

"I was going mad without you," Krem murmured while lifting Vyolet up into his arms and carrying her like a bride. When his love let her head fall onto his shoulder, he kissed her forehead before nuzzling into her hair-shivering in delight as her sweet scent wafted up into his nose. "Maker…I missed you." His arms tightened around her. "Can we skip the drinks after I get washed up?" he asked hopefully. "I just…I just really want to be with you right now. _All_ I want to do is hold you close and make up for all the time we spent apart."

Vyolet smiled and raised her head so she could kiss the trio of freckles beside Krem's mouth. "I would like nothing more."

_…Krem & Vyolet's quarters; later…_

Lying on her back in the bed she shared with Krem, Vyolet smiled peacefully and sighed in contentment as she cradled Krem to her. Her legs were spread on either side of her beloved as he lay atop her with his arms around her waist and his head pillowed upon her bosom.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Krem asked. Now clean and wearing a fresh tunic and bindings, he was completely relaxed and at ease. In fact, after the foot and back massages that Vyolet had given him, Krem could have very easily fallen asleep at that moment.

"Yes," Vyolet answered with a smile. One hand stroked Krem's hair while the other rested between his shoulder blades.

"I'm not too heavy?" Krem asked with a contented sigh. "I don't want to crush you…"

"I love the weight of you," Vyolet murmured in reply. "You're so warm and strong…you make me feel so safe. You always have."

"Good," Krem replied with a small sigh as he nuzzled into Vyolet's breasts. "Because I could stay like this for a good, long while."

"Stay as long as you like," Vyolet whispered with a cheeky smirk even though her words were sincere. She knew how much Krem enjoyed pillowing his head upon her breasts. It was his favorite way of sleeping-the two of them on their sides with his head upon her bosom. In the past, Krem would assume the position when he needed comfort, but after Vyolet's return from the dead, it had become a nightly occurrence.

It allowed Krem to feel and hear the beating of Vyolet's heart.

It was something Krem would never take for granted ever again.

"Be careful what you offer," Krem replied with a soft chuckle before reverently kissing the place over Vyolet's heart. "Amata…my beautiful woman, let's never be apart again."

"Amatus, you have yourself a deal," Vyolet replied with a smile before closing her eyes as a soft sigh escaped her. Inwardly, she wrestled with the decision of telling Krem the truth behind her resurrection. On the one hand, she felt that her beloved had the right to know. After all, they told each other _everything_. They _had_ to. Complete and total honesty had been vital in their becoming so close.

But on the other hand…

What if learning the truth changed the way Krem felt about her? Would he still be able to look at her in the same way? The thought of losing Krem chilled Vyolet to the very marrow of her bones, but she _hated_ keeping a secret from him.

"Krem?" Vyolet asked softly as her heart began to race.

"Yes, my love?"

"I…I need to tell you something," Vyolet ventured slowly.

"Your heart is racing," Krem observed as he raised his head so he could gaze down at his love. "Is something wrong?"

"I…I truly don't know," Vyolet answered. "There's nothing wrong with me, I promise," she said hurriedly upon seeing the worry filling Krem's eyes. "It's just…there's something I need to tell you, but…I'm afraid."

Krem visibly relaxed at Vyolet's assurance. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You can tell me _anything_. You should know by now that I would never judge you." He moved a hand so he could lightly brush his fingertips over Vyolet's cheek. "Amata…talk to me," he urged gently.

Vyolet nervously bit her bottom lip before slowly letting out a breath. "The day I died…" she began in a whisper.

Krem stiffened and returned his free arm to being wrapped around Vyolet's before he nuzzled back into her breasts. "Please…could we not talk about that? It was…it was the worst day of my life." He clenched his jaw. "Never before have I known such pain…holding your lifeless body in my arms…" His breath hitched. "I _can't_…I _can't_ think about it…! Please…_please_ don't make me remember," he begged.

"I thought you wanted me to tell you…" Vyolet replied softly.

"Is it important?" Krem asked in a whisper after several moments of silence.

"Yes," Vyolet answered.

Krem took a deep breath and let it out slowly…shakily. "Very well," he whispered. "Talk to me."

"The day I died, it…itwasn'tSolaswhobroughtmeback," Vyolet said in one hurried breath.

Krem blinked and raised his head. "What?" he asked in confusion. "I didn't catch that…what did you say?"

Vyolet slowly let out a breath and gathered herself. "It wasn't Solas who brought me back," she repeated in a clearer voice.

Krem shifted so he was seated beside Vyolet. "What do you mean? Solas' magic…I saw it work. Your body…it glowed, and your wound healed as though it had never been there in the first place."

"It wasn't Solas' magic," Vyolet answered tentatively while slowly sitting up. "It was a spirit's."

Krem's eyes widened a little. "A demon?"

Vyolet gave an emphatic shake of her head. "No, _not_ a demon…a _spirit_. There _is_ a difference." She wanted more than anything to reach out and touch Krem…to sooth him, but the unease that had seeped into her love's eyes made her think twice. "Demons embody the vices of mankind…pride, sloth, envy, desire…but spirits are different. Spirits embody the virtues of man…compassion, justice, faith, love…"

"You're saying that a _spirit_ saved you?" Krem asked. "A _spirit_ brought you back?"

"Yes," Vyolet answered softly. "A spirit of Love approached my soul while it was in the Fade, and she gave me the choice of either becoming one her own, or I could return to my body and allow her to merge with my soul."

"So…she's…it's inside of you?" Krem asked. "Is she in control of you?"

"_I_ am in control," Vyolet answered emphatically. "She is inside of me, yes, but she is not in control of me."

"Then why?" Krem asked incredulously. "Why would she do this? What could she have to gain?"

"She simply wishes her light to be spread to others," Vyolet answered with a small smile. "The condition of our arrangement consists of my planting the seeds of love in the hearts of others, and she gave me this choice because of what I did. I committed the ultimate sacrifice because I love you. I left myself open for love when many others who endured similar pasts as I would have closed themselves off to it. I met you. I fell in love with you, and that love culminated into one decisive moment wherein I made the choice to save you though I _knew_ my own life would be forfeit." She tentatively reached out and touched Krem's hand. "You are a good man, Krem…one of the best I have ever known. I couldn't…I couldn't let you be ripped from this world, and…and when I was given the choice to return to you, I had to take it. I…I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you alone. Even in the Fade, I could feel your agony, and all I wanted to do was ease it for you in any way I could." She began drawing her hand away, and her heart fluttered when Krem stopped her by gently taking hold.

"Does this new union change you?" Krem asked softly while gazing deeply into Vyolet's eyes as though looking for some inclination that she was no longer the woman he loved.

Vyolet gave a small but emphatic shake of her head. "I'm still me, Krem. I'm still the woman you fell in love with, my dear, sweet Cremisius Aclassi…I just have a few extra gifts now."

"Such as?" Krem asked. "Can you read thoughts like Cole?"

"I can," Vyolet answered. "But I do it very sparingly. I only do it if a person admits or hints at an attraction for another...at which point, I will see if the object of their affection feels even the smallest amount of attraction for them." She gave a small sigh. "If they do, then I gently encourage them to approach each other. All I do is encourage them. Nothing more. What they do after my suggestion is entirely up to them."

"That's all?" Krem asked. "You don't directly influence them?"

Vyolet shook her head. "Love…_real_ love _can't_ be forced. Nurtured, yes…but _never_ forced." Her jaw tensed. "Even if my own personal past would forbid me from forcing _anyone_ into a situation without their consent, to do so would go against _everything_ that Love represents." She nervously chewed her bottom lip. "Krem…I can understand how this would be a lot to take in, and I-"

"Are you reading my thoughts now?" Krem asked.

Vyolet shook her head. "No. I would never…_not_ without your permission," she replied fervently.

The smallest of smiles curled upon the corners of Krem's mouth. "Do it," he said simply.

Vyolet blinked. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," Krem replied softly. "Please, Vyolet…open yourself to me."

Giving a small nod, Vyolet slowly let out a breath before tentatively letting down her defenses and reaching out to Krem-suddenly terrified of what she would find. It did not take long before she was assaulted by a powerful wave of love and adoring devotion. She did not have to read Krem's thoughts to know that he still loved her as much as he did before, and the truth of that caused her to weep. "Amatus…" she whispered

Krem pulled Vyolet onto his lap and cradled her against him. "Nothing could ever make me stop loving you, Vyolet Taurelle," he murmured into her good ear before nuzzling into her hair. "You have accepted me and everything that comes with me. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't do the same for you?" He tilted Vyolet's face up to his and tenderly kissed her lips. "You are my life, Vyolet…honestly and truly, you _are_ my life. You are more precious to me than mere words can ever say." He kissed her again. "You are a rare and precious gift, and I was lucky enough to have you in my life the first time. This second chance with you has only made me realize even more just _how_ precious you are, Vyolet, and so long as there is life within me, I will _never_ throw you away. I was born to love you."

Vyolet shifted so she was straddling Krem's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck so she could rest her forehead against his. "As _I_ was born to love _you_. You are my world, Cremisius Aclassi. You are my life…my heart beats because of _you_ and your love." She kissed him. "It's because of _you_ that I came back."

Krem's arms wrapped tightly around Vyolet and held her close. "And I will never squander that gift," he murmured fervently against his beloved's soft lips. "I will spend the rest of my days treasuring _every_ moment I spend with you, and worshipping the ground you walk upon." He kissed her deeply and moaned softly as their tongues caressed each other. "I am yours forever, and I will love you _forever_."

"I can feel the truth behind your words, and they fill me with so much joy," Vyolet whispered before nervously biting her bottom lip. "And I was thinking…" She shyly averted her eyes. "I was thinking that…maybe…"

"What is it?" Krem asked with a gentle smile. "I would think after your grand revelation that anything else would be easy to say," he teased while lightly tickling Vyolet's sides to help put her a ease.

Vyolet giggled and squirmed on Krem's lap while playfully batting away his hands. "I was thinking that…" She waited until her giggles subsided before speaking again. "If you're willing, I would like to try making love." She shyly bit her lip.

Krem's heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. "Are…are you sure? Please don't make this decision because you think it's what _I_ want you to do, because I am happy waiting until _you_ are ready." He smiled and lightly rubbed his nose against Vyolet's. "Make no mistake…I would love nothing more than to show you how it _should _be…to lie you down on your back and worship every inch of your beautiful body the way it deserves, but I am in no hurry. All that matters to me is simply being by your side and holding you close. Everything else can wait until you're _truly_ ready."

Vyolet smiled and softly kissed Krem's lips before rubbing her nose against his. "I _am_ ready," she whispered. "_Truly_ ready…but if _you_ would rather wait a little longer, then we'll wait."

Krem's hands moved down to rest upon Vyolet's hips. "If _you're_ ready, then _I'm_ ready," he murmured with a smile before claiming her lips in a slow, searching kiss-moaning in delight when his love's long, delicate fingers grazed up the back of his head before tangling gently into his hair. He slowly shifted and leaned forward until he had gently pushed Vyolet onto her back. Breaking the kiss, he gazed deeply into his beloved's eyes while tentatively settling atop her. "If at _any_ point you want me to stop, _tell_ me," he entreated. "Tell me to stop and I _will_ stop…and I will _not_ be angry. I swear it on my life."

Smiling even as she shyly bit her bottom lip, Vyolet took one of Krem's hands in hers before placing it over the closures of her tunic. "I just fell in love with you all over again," she whispered as blissful tears glistened in her amethyst eyes. "You truly are the most perfect man in all of Thedas, and you chose to love _me_. I am the luckiest woman alive."

Supporting himself on one elbow, Krem's lips were tender against Vyolet's as his free hand slowly unclasped the closures-giving his love every opportunity to stop him should she change her mind. His fingers inadvertently brushed over her belly button, and his heart raced excitedly when she shivered and gasped softly in delight. He smiled and his eyes were filled with adoration. "And _I_ am the luckiest man."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!

Hungry for more Krem & Vyolet? Have no fear! They'll be appearing in my Dragon Age au, _A Tale of Two Factions_! :)


	16. Starry Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately. Also, I know that I originally posted this by itself, but it ended up making more sense to post it here instead.

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

><p><strong>Starry Night<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...Skyhold library; months later..<em>.

Vyolet gasped softly in surprise when Cole suddenly appeared in a crouch upon the table at which she was seated. Once the racing of her heart slowed, she looked up at the lanky boy. "Something on your mind?" she asked with a smile. "And wouldn't you prefer a chair?"

"Krem wanted me to tell you to stay away," Cole replied while taking up a black crow feather that had no doubt fluttered its way down from the rookery. He examined it curiously.

Vyolet blinked before raising and eyebrow. "He wants me stop stay away? From where?"

"Your room...until nightfall," Cole added while absently tucking the feather into his hat. "He has a surprise for you, but he can't give it to you until nightfall."

Vyolet smiled, and her heart gave a happy flutter. "Alright then. I will stay away from our bedroom until nightfall, but not a moment longer," she said with a small giggle.

"No, that would be bad," Cole replied.

"Thank you for telling me," Vyolet said while reaching up and lightly touching the tip of Cole's nose. She giggled again when the spirit-boy went cross-eyed as he watched.

"You're welcome," Cole answered while touching his nose curiously. "Oh, and be sure to come from the outside," he added vaguely before vanishing as suddenly as he had appeared.

Vyolet blinked while frowning in thought. "Come from the outside?" she questioned softly aloud. "The outside of what? Did he mean that I should come from the battlements instead of the tavern?" She sighed and gave a small shake of her head. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't so vague..."

"Did I hear correctly?" Dorian asked as he leaned out from the alcove in which he was currently searching. "Is your young man planning a surprise for you?"

"You did in fact hear correctly," Vyolet answered with a smile.

Dorian grinned cheekily. "No doubt, he planning to whisk you away for a night of great romance."

Grinning impishly, Vyolet raised an eyebrow. "As though you and Bull don't do your fair amount of sneaking off?" she asked with a giggle.

"I never said we didn't, but we are not speaking of Bull and me, are we?" he asked cheekily while giving Vyolet's shoulder a light nudge.

Vyolet gave a small but fond roll of her eyes. "And just where would Krem whisk me off to at nightfall in any case? We're in the middle of the Frostback Mountains, surrounded by snow and wolves."

"Well, then...perhaps a romantic night in is what your young man has in mind," Dorian suggested with a teasing wink. "Don't let the rigidity of Tevinter culture fool you, sweet girl. We can be rather passionate when we are with our special someones."

Vyolet shyly bit her bottom lip as a light shade of pink crept into her cheeks. "I know," she answered with a small, bashful giggle.

Dorian chuckled softly. "Well, then...who's to say what your young Krem has in mind for tonight?" he mused with another wink.

Vyolet's smile grew just a bit, and she gave Dorian a wink in return. "We shall see."

* * *

><p><em>...Nightfall...<em>

"Vyolet, up here."

Only a few steps away from the door, Vyolet took a few steps back so she could look up to the roof. Though surprised to see Krem peering down at her, she nevertheless smiled. "What are you doing up there?" Having seen a ladder by the door, she had simply dismissed it. Even with Skyhold being a vast improvement from the state it had been in before Corypheus' defeat, there was still always something that needed fixing.

Krem grinned and motioned for Vyolet to climb up the ladder. "Come up here and find out."

Smiling and giggling softly, Vyolet climbed up the ladder, and her jaw dropped in surprise when she saw the blankets and the picnic arranged upon the roof. "What's all this?" she asked as Krem helped her climb off the ladder. She sighed happily as her beloved kissed her, and once the kiss ended, she fondly pressed a kiss to the trio of freckles just under the right corner of Krem's mouth.

"Didn't you say that there would be a meteor shower tonight?" Krem asked with a smile as he led Vyolet over to the blanket he had laid out on the roof.

Vyolet blinked and paused in her step. "Yes, but...I mentioned that a week ago. You...you remembered?"

Smiling, Krem tilted Vyolet's face up to his. "I remember everything you say," he murmured before kissing her soft lips tenderly. He sat and gently pulled his elven lover down beside him before tenderly tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Yes, but...it was something I mentioned only in passing," Vyolet said-her lilac eyes filled with awe as she leaned into Krem's hand. "I didn't think you would pay attention to something like that..."

"You are the most important person in my life," Krem murmured with his smile still in place as he slowly drew his hand away. "Why wouldn't I pay attention to what you say?" He took up a bottle of wine and popped the cork. "Besides...I thought it would be a romantic way to spend an evening. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked while offering the bottle to Vyolet.

Vyolet smiled and accepted the bottle. "Being with you under the stars with wine and..." She spied the platter laden with meat, cheese, and fruit. "...and a delicious looking feast? No, I can't think of a better way to spend an evening." She took a sip from the bottle then kissed her beloved-sharing the flavor of the sweet wine with him.

Krem moaned softly into the kiss and rested his forehead against Vyolet's with a smile as he brought the platter over and placed it over their laps. "I'm so glad you agree, my beautiful, perfect woman."

"Anything and everything is wonderful so long as I'm with you, my perfect man," Vyolet murmured while leaning in and kissing Krem's lips. "My perfect Cremisius Aclassi..." she whispered. "I love you."

Krem smiled against Vyolet's lips. "And I love you, Vyolet Taurelle," he whispered while wrapping his free arm around his lover's shoulders. He accepted the bottle when Vyolet handed it to him, and he took a slow sip as he gazed up at the sky. "Are you warm enough? I brought an extra blanket in case you got cold."

"I'm fine for now," Vyolet replied with a smile as she nestled into Krem and let her head fall onto his shoulders. "More than fine," she corrected as she watched the first few stars appear in the ever darkening sky. "I'm perfectly happy and content in every way, and it's all because if you."

Krem's smile widened, and he let his head fall against Vyolet's. "For as long as I live, I will never stop working to make you perfectly happy every, single day of your life."

"You don't have to work very hard," Vyolet murmured as she took a grape from the platter and held it up to Krem's lips-shivering in delight when his lips closed gently around her fingers. "All you have to do is be yourself...your dear, sweet self. Simply be the man with whom I fell so deeply in love, and I will have all the happiness I will ever need for the rest of my life."

Swallowing his mouthful, Krem smiled and brushed a kiss to Vyolet's forehead before nuzzling into her hair. "Oh, I think that can be arranged," he said while putting the bottle down so he could carefully feed Vyolet a piece of cheese.

"Good," Vyolet replied once she had swallowed her mouthful. She smiled before nuzzling Krem's jaw and then softly kissing it. "Because I wouldn't have you any other way, my darling."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


End file.
